La leyenda de: tsuki y taiyō
by nere
Summary: El Sol y la Luna, dos astros enamorados, un hijo que sufrirá por no ser normal, una joven que luchará por ayudarlo. un poco mal, pero esq es mi 1º historia
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de: tsuki y taiyō**

Cuenta la leyenda, que la Luna y el Sol, estaban profundamente enamorados, y siempre esperaban al atardecer, para poder verse durante ese corto período de tiempo.

La Luna deseaba ser madre, pero los enamorados sabían que no podían tenerlo. Pasaron días y la Luna seguía deprimida, asi que el Sol, al no poder verla así, le propuso que se encarnaran en humanos, para así tener al bebé; pero la única condición que había, era que volverían a la normalidad cuando tuvieran al niño. La Luna aceptó encantada y así se hizo, se encarnaron en humanos y el tiempo paró, hasta que nació un precioso bebé, de cabellos plateados, heredados de su madre y ojos dorados, de su padre.

El hijo de la luna, lloraba en la oscura y silenciosa montaña, por frío y hambre, la Luna sufría al verlo así, pero no podía hacer nada. Un anciano pastor pasaba por allí, buscando a una cabra que se le había extraviado, y se lo encontró. Asombrado lo cogió en brazos y observó absorto su rostro, pálido como la luna, urbes doradas como el fuego y pelo de plata. Conmovido por el llanto del niño, decidió llevárselo con él. Y así el anciano junto a su esposa, lo cuidaron y criaron, siendo observados por la Luna y el Sol.

_20 __años después…_

Intentó proteger sus ojos chocolates, con sus manos, de los rayos del sol,mientras el viento movía sus cabellos azabaches en una dulce danza.

- Kagome ¿qué haces aquí fuera?, vamos, entra adentro y prepárate para recibir al señor Akitoki.- dijo su madre desde la puerta. Kagome asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez vestida con un traje de muselina verde aceituna, fue hacia el comedor, para recibir a su invitado.

El señor Akitoki, era un joven alto, de compleción delgada, de carácter agradable y humilde. Era amigo de Kagome desde hacía varios años, y estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca se declaró.

Kagome le hizo una reverencia y lo saludó cortésmente – es un placer volver a verte Houyou¿ a qué viene esta inesperada visita?- preguntó curiosa mirando a su madre de reojo, que se encontraba sentada al final de la sala. Houyou contestó nervioso - verá srt. Kagome, la razón por la que he venido, es su mano - Kagome lo miró sin entender - vo…voy… a… pedir su mano, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, y siempre he sentido algo por usted, y como tiene edad de comprometerse… pues yo… decidí… - Kagome le interrumpió – Houyou¿me estás diciendo que me case contigo? - Kagome miró a su madre para pedirle ayuda, pero esta guardó silencio. – Houyou… yo… verá… todavía no sé si quiero casarme, de verdad me siento alagada por su declaración pero… - suspiró - ¿déjeme pensarlo sí?- Houyou la miró comprendiendo –cl...Claro, entiendo, puede pensarlo el tiempo que desee. Bueno con su permiso debo irme- dicho esto y tras una rápida reverencia, cruzó la sala para ir hacia la salida. Una vez madre e hija solas, kagome estalló.

– Madre¿cuándo pensó decírmelo¿sabe cómo me sentí?, no sabía cómo decirle que no quiero casarme con él, no siento esa clase de cariño por él, y encima no me excusaste- dijo exaltada dando vueltas por la habitación. Su madre la miró seria – hija, yo sé como debes sentirte, pero ya tienes edad para casarte, y pensé que Houyo… bueno que funcionaria, sois amigos desde hace años, es de buena familia, noble y todo un caballero, es perfecto y se nota que te ama.

Kagome paró en seco y giro hacia su madre – no quiero casarme, no todavía, además cuando me case será con alguien al que **YO** ame – recalcó – se que a mi edad muchas quieren casarse con un buen partido pero… yo no madre, y lo sabes. Si es por el dinero…- Su madre agachó la cabeza - puedo trabajar, me disfrazaré de campesina, nadie me reconocerá; suelo pasar desapercibida en los bailes, la atención de los jóvenes esta principalmente en la hija del conde Onigumo - cogió de las manos a su madre – por favor dame una oportunidad, si no consigo suficiente dinero en un determinado periodo de tiempo…- suspiro- prometo que me casare con Houyo- su madre la miró tristemente y la abrazó – oh hija, perdóname, sé que es duro para ti, pero no puedo permitir que trabajes, para eso ,lo haré yo - Kagome la miró enfadada -sabes que no puedes, estas enferma, la que no lo permitirá seré yo - Kagome se alejó – dame esa oportunidad mamá, por favor - y corrió a su habitación.

Kagome esperó a que su madre se retirara a su habitación. Cuando lo hizo, aprovechó y se coló en la sala donde los sirvientes se cambiaban; bueno… cuando tenían, ya que tuvieron que despedirlos por no tener presupuesto suficiente para pagarlos. Inspeccionó todos los cajones y armarios, hasta que encontró un vestido más o menos de su talla; se lo puso, se soltó el cabello y se lo despeinó. Una vez lista, se escapó sigilosamente, para ir al pueblo a buscar trabajo. Conseguiría ese dinero, de eso estaba segura.

- MIOGAAAAAA¿Todavía no está la cena?, me muero de hambre…

El anciano lo miró reprochante – oh niño este, te he dicho que nos faltan ingredientes, ya ha ido Kaede a por lo que faltaba al pueblo, asi que cállate un rato y vete a jugar con los pájaros – dijo mientras colocaba la mesa.

- feh!, voy a dar una vuelta por el bosque, como siempre… - refunfuñó.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente por el pueblo, pensando por dónde empezar a buscar trabajo, pero entonces oyó un grito de una mujer mayor, corrió todo lo que pudo y se encontró con una mujer intentando luchar con un ladrón que le tiraba de la bolsa. – suelte, he dicho, no tengo nada, solo me queda esto para comer, déjeme – gritaba la anciana, mientras el otro seguía tirando. Kagome se acerco por detrás y le dio un golpe con un palo, dejándolo inconsciente. La anciana le sonrió – muchas gracias muchachita, me has salvado¿como agradecértelo?- preguntó. Kagome negó con la cabeza – no tiene que agradecer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer- dijo mientras se aseguraba de que no había matado al ladrón. Kaede volvió a agradecerle y se marchó. Kagome también iba a hacerlo hasta que sintió que la agarraban de los tobillos, bajó la vista y vio que era el ladrón¿no estaba inconsciente?.

– ¡mujerzuela,¿Quién te crees que eres, para darme un golpe así?, me las vas a pagar- dijo el ladrón al tirar de ella para que cayera, se levantó y cogió el palo para azotar a la "pueblerina", pero esta ya se había levantado y escapado, la siguió gritándole de todo. Kagome estaba tan asustada que no se había dado cuenta de que se había adentrado al bosque Shikon. De repente tropezó con una raíz. El ladón rió y se le acercó. – Vaya, vaya que mala suerte bonita jajajá- se sentó encima de ella y la inmovilizó – ahora podré jugar contigo jaja- dijo lujuriosa.

– SUÉLTAMEE, suel…ta…me, aléjate de mí – gritaba Kagome, intentando soltarse. Vio que no podía hacer nada, asi que solo pudo cerrar los ojos sollozando, esperando que le hiciera _eso _ya, pero nunca la llegó a tocar, al contrario, ahora solo oía golpes, y quejidos; entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver dos siluetas peleando, pero ya no pudo ver más al sentir un golpe¿era un palo lo que la golpeó?, no lo supo, quedó inconsciente.

Inuyasha maldijo al ver a la chica desmayada, no se esperaba que el hombre cayera al lado de la chica, dándole un golpe así con el palo, suspiró, no tenía otro remedio que llevarla a su casa.

Kagome abrió despacio los ojos, y se encontró en una habitación que no era la de ella, intentó recordar: anciana, palo, ladrón, bosque…, palideció, no podía ser, estaba con el ladrón, en su casa seguramente, a saber que le hará o que le habrá hecho ya. Entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Inuyasha entró corriendo a la habitación encontrándose a una muy agitada chica. Se acercó a ella para gritarle dos o tres cosas, pero no se esperó una bofetada de parte de ella.

- Tú¿Cómo te atreves estúpido ladrón¿ que me has hecho?, como me hayas tocado te vas a enterar - estuvo dispuesta a atacarle pero el chico la inmovilizó agarrando sus muñecas.

- KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!!, súeltame!! No me toques!!- dijo zarandeandolo para qu la soltara. Inuyasha por su parte solo pudo agarrarla más fuerte para que parase, y sin querer sus rostros quedaron cerca, muy cerca. Kagome se sonrojó al tenerlo así, pero abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ese no era el ladrón que había golpeado en el pueblo, era otro chico. Se calmó y así fue soltada por Inuyasha, para que se tranquilizara.

- tu no eres el ladrón - afirmó - lo… lo siento… creí que eras… - fue interrumpida por un feh!, Kagome rió divertida, era muy gracioso el chico, y también atractivo, esto último la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿por qué te ries niña?- preguntó enojado. Kagome paró de reir y lo observó mejor, entonces se acercó más a él, haciendo enrojecer al chico. Alzó las manos y tocó suavemente ¿ las orejas del chico?, Inuyasha se sorprendió por este acto, pero no pudo objetar nada, ya que esas caricias le daban un placer increíble.

- Ala! .Son de verdad, que tiernas, son tan lindas¿por qué las tienes?, y ahora que me fijo, tienes el pelo plateado y los ojos… o esos ojos - se acercó mucho más con una dulce sonrisa que estremeció al joven - son preciosos, parecen dos llamas de fuego… - dijo emocionada.

Inuyasha no sabía que decir o hacer, siempre tuvo que vivir escondido, porque se reían o asustaban por su aspecto y esta chica venía ahora y decía que era ¿lindo y tierno?, no lo entendía.

Kaede entró en la habitación con una bandeja con comida – veo que ya has despertado y que se llevan bien –dijo observando como la chica seguía con las manos en las orejas del chico - Me alegro. - Inuyasha se separó rápidamente de la chica como si tuviera algo contagioso – ejem… bueno yo me voy Kaede, y tenga cuidado, está loca – Kagome lo miró indignada – no estoy loca tonto!, esque me confundí, pensé que eras el ladrón… y… - se sonrojó. Kaede observaba como empezaban a insultarse , se veían tan graciosos,¿ podría ser que ella fuera la chica de la profecía,se preguntó, definitivamente tenía que hablarlo con su marido.

- Inuyasha vete a ayudar a Mioga, ya despúes puedes estar con la muchachita todo lo que quieras- dijo la anciana, provocando que a los chicos se les subieran los colores. Inuyasha cruzó la puerta para irse y se despidió con su habitual _feh!_.

- no le hagas caso, en verdad es un buen chico. Bueno tu come y cuentame, que pasó – Kgome asintió y empezó a relatar la historia mientas comía pan. Kaede la escuchó atentamente y estuvieron hablando toda la tarde.

- ¿qué tal está la chica? – preguntó Mioga.

- feh! Ya despertó, y la muy estúpida me atacó – Mioga rió por lo bajo – y despúes se disculpa diciendo: oh! pensé que eras el ladrón – dijo imitando la voz de la chica, sin éxito. – jajaja seguro que acabaís juntos- comentó el anciano sin parar de reír; Inuyasha se sonrojó - tsk… viejo loco¿yo con ella?, anda ya!.

- Inuyasha, no le ves un cierto parecido con… bueno ya sabes… - dijo seriamente el anciano. Inuyasha asintió y se subió a la cima del árbol pensativo. Mioga suspiró y entró a la casa.

_Sí, se parece a Kikyo, pero también son distintas, esta chica no se asustó de mi aspecto, ni le desagradó, puede que esta vez sea diferente…. ¡No! No va ser diferente, no va a pasar nada, se irá y punto. Será lo mejor para mí y para ella._

-Señora Kaede, yo… sé que está mal… porque me habéis ayudado mucho y… yo… bueno – respiró hondo - … necesito trabajo¿me podría dar empleo?, lo necesito por favor.

Kaede la miró enternecidamente - yo te lo daría… pero no tenemos mucho dinero, ya con los impuestos y mantener a estos dos, que comen como mulas jeje… no tenemos suficiente , pero tengo una amiga en el pueblo que… - Kagome la miró esperanzada – creó que necesita una chica para el restaurante. Podrías ir allí¿no? – sonrió Kaede. Kagome solo pudo abrazarla – gracias por decírmelo, de verdad que lo necesitaba, iré ahora mismo, la vendré a visitar a menudo lo prometo, dele gracias a Inuyasha – se despidió de Kaede y salió para bajar al pueblo.

Iba bajando la colina cuando la agarraron del brazo y la voltearon fuertemente - ¿a dónde demonios crees que vas? – preguntó enojado Inuyasha, ni siquiera dio las gracias, todas eran iguales. Kagome recuperada del susto le sonrió – voy al pueblo a buscar un trabajo que me dijo Kaede, y le di las gracias por todo lo que han hecho, pero ya que estas aquí te las daré personalmente - Inuyasha la miró extrañado,¿ qué iba a hacer?, pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron, al notar los tibios labios de la chica en su mejilla¿le acababa de dar un beso?

- muchas gracias Inuyasha - dijo sonrojada al igual que él – ahora debo irme - y la vio irse colina abajo - ¡os vendré a visitar¡hasta otro día Inuyasha! - gritó. Pero Inuyasha no dijo nada, estaba en shock, esa chica era muy rara, pero lo más extraño de todo, era que ese inocente beso, lo había llenado de paz. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de_ querido._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Hola!! está es mi 1º historia, asi que supongo que sea normal que este flojita, quizás mal redactada, disculpenme si tengo faltas de ortografía, yo creo que no tengo muchas (esq no tengo corrector de esos de texto), asi que pido perdón y piedad, si me poneís reviews para poder animarme (por favor) no sean duros/as conmigo, yo aceptaré criticas porque me ayudarán a mejorar, pero sean suaves, que soy sensible (T-T) jiji, bueno pues nos veremos si quereís en el próximo capitulo, besos.**_

**Aclaraciones:**_ El amikiri es un yōkaide la mitología japonesa. Se lo halla en los cuerpos de agua, especialmente en aquellos frecuentados por los pescadores. Son rápidos nadadores y como su nombre lo indica "cortadores de redes". Cortan las redes de los pescadores con sus pinzas de langosta. Son general criaturas pacíficas que no se inclinan por atacar a los humanos a pesar de su apariencia bizarra. La apariencia general de un amikiri son las pinzas de langosta, cola de serpientey cabeza de pájaro._

**Si se ve el dibujito que puse,... lo hice yo!!, para mí, creo que me quedó mono jeje bueno ahora si adiós!!._ Ah!, los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen..._**


	2. un nuevo amigo

Pasaron unos días y Kagome no había ido a visitarlos, por eso, Inuyasha estaba de mal humor últimamente, los ancianos no podían ni mirarlo, porque este ya saltaba a la defensiva, hasta que un día…

- Inuyasha, por favor deja de comportarte así, he bajado al pueblo y la he observado; está trabajando muy duro, no la he visto pasear por la calle o hablar con nadie, solo está por su trabajo, no vendrá aquí porque estará cansada, entiéndelo - dijo cansadamente Kaede. Inuyasha la miró refunfuñado y salió de la cabaña.

Se dirigió a un río que estaba cerca para meditar¿por qué quería volver a ver a la chica¿por qué le importaba que llevará 3 días sin venir? Tal vez nunca más la vería,¿que importaba?. De pronto, sintió un agradable olor, que le resultaba familiar¿sería…¿Podría ser…?.

Levantó la vista, y la vio, con un sencillo vestido verde, su cabello azabache suelto moviéndose al compás de la suave brisa, y lo que no podía faltar, su sonrisa. Sincera y dulce.

Kagome se acercó a él, pero paró porque no sabía si abrazarlo o solo saludarlo, cuando optó por la primera, se detuvo por la voz ronca de él - ¿a qué vienes?, pensé que ya no vendrías a molestar, pero me equivoqué – dijo fríamente. Kagome se quedó helada,¿ porqué se comportaba así?, se retrasó unos días porque había trabajado mucho, y hoy venía a visitarlos, traerle cosas, pero, la recibe así… tan frío… tan…tan…

- yo solo…es que yo…quería veros…y por eso vine…- balbuceó. Inuyasha sintió una punzada, ella vino a verlos después de todo, y él se comportaba tan mal… no podía tratar así a la única del pueblo que no se asustó de su aspecto. – lo siento… no sé que me pasó, ven te llevo con Kaede - dijo sin mirarla los ojos, Kagome asintió y lo siguió. - Inuyasha mañana no trabajo¿quieres ir conmigo a la colina?, haré una rica comida, nos sentaremos allí, y nos conoceremos mejor¿qué te parece?- Inuyasha la miró confundido,¿ ir a la colina los dos¿conocerse?, como decía antes, esta chica era extraña.

Kagome lo agarró del brazo - ¿qué dices¿ Sí?, por fis, quiero que seamos amigos, dame la oportunidad de conocerte - dijo mirándolo a los ojos con sinceridad. Inuyasha suspiró y murmuró un está bien. Kagome sonrió feliz, y fue a saludar a Mioga y Kaede.

Ya entrada la tarde, se podía observar a una parejita sentada en el pasto, conversando tranquilamente.

- entonces le dije a mi mamá que no se preocupara, y por eso busqué trabajo - dijo la pelinegra. Inuyasha la miró con ternura, era muy buena y noble, y él comparándola con _la otra_… en verdad solo se parecía en el físico, porque como persona, eran completamente distintas.

-¿Podrías contarme algo de ti, Inuyasha¿cómo es que tienes el pelo plateado? Y ¿los ojos dorados¿Y tus pequeñas orejitas? Y…. - fue interrumpida, - para!, de una en una...,vaya niña… - dijo el ojidorado - yo en verdad… no se mucho de mi pasado, a decir verdad… yo….- explicó.

- pero yo si sé, y os lo contaré, ya es hora de que sepas todo sobre ti Inuyasha - dijo Mioga apareciendo detrás de ellos, dándoles un pequeño susto. Kagome se levantó y estuvo dispuesta a irse, pero la sujetaron de la muñeca -¿a dónde vas¿no querías respuestas?, pues quédate a escucharlas - dijo Inuyasha con una mirada extraña.

- pero… es un asunto privado, ya me contarás lo que creas necesario en otro momento – contestó ella. Inuyasha la obligó a sentarse y se puso a su lado - quédate, da igual si lo escuchas – dijo bruscamente. Mioga lo miró sorprendido. Inuyasha le estaba diciendo de forma indirecta, que confiaba en ella, nunca había confiado en nadie, ni siquiera en ellos, pero se ve que esta chica… era especial, pensó el anciano mientras se sentaba delante de los chicos.

- Os contaré desde el principio:

_Subí por el monte con el rebaño, estuve todo el día así, hasta que me di cuenta que anocheció; llevé al rebaño al establo, pero me di cuenta que faltaba una, ya que tengo pocas en el rebaño. Me dispuse a buscarla y no la encontraba, cansado decidí irme, pero escuche un ruido, al principio pensé que era el de un animal, pero contra más me acercaba, más rápido pude darme cuenta de que era un llanto, el llanto de un bebe._

_Lo cogí en mis brazos y lo observé, quedé de piedra al verlo, su pelo plata y sus ojos dorados, no era un niño normal, decidí llevármelo, cuando se lo enseñé a Kaede, está se maravilló, nunca tuvimos hijos, y ahora el cielo nos daba uno. Lo criamos con mucho cariño, Kaede se lo llevaba a jugar con otros niños, hasta que empezaron a reírse de él o asustarse. La gente nos miraba mal, nos decían que teníamos un demonio, algo sobrenatural, Kaede y yo decidimos no llevarlo más al pueblo, ya que podrían hacerle daño. Siguieron pasando los años, mi esposa y yo nos preguntamos miles de veces, de dónde había salido el pequeño, hasta que un día, se nos apareció una hermosa mujer, diciendo que era la madre, Kaede me miró asustada temiendo que la mujer viniera a llevárselo, pero no, no vino a llevárselo, solo vino a explicarnos su procedencia, nos aclaró ella, al ver nuestros rostros. Nos contó toda la leyenda de la Luna y el Sol, y nos dijo que era verdad, que ella era la Luna que volvió a encarnarse para explicarnos, y también para darle un regalo a su querido hijo._

_Nos dijo que le daría a su hijo una compañera para que fuera feliz, que lo aceptase y quisiese por toda la eternidad, pero que para encontrarla, tendría que sufrir mucho. La chica entraría un día inesperadamente en su vida, cambiándolo todo, y así la reconocería._

_También nos contó que su hijo podría conjurarla , cuando tuviera su duda, pero que se lo pensara bien, ya que solo podría hacerlo una vez. Kaede me miró seria, y me hizo prometer que no contaría esto nunca a nadie. Antes de irse le concedió un deseo al pequeño, haciendo que un día al año, pudiera ser como quería, al principio no entendimos eso, pero poco después lo comprendimos._

_Años después pasó lo de Kikyo… y bueno… nunca más se habló del tema._

Una vez terminado el relato, todo quedo en silencio, Kagome estaba sorprendida, y todavía tenía varias dudas¿quien era esa famosa kikyo? y ¿por qué tenía orejas Inuyasha, si venía del amor de la Luna y el Sol?.

- Muchacho, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero solo la Luna tiene las respuestas - dicho esto, Mioga se marchó a la cabaña. Kagome se levantó junto con Inuyasha - bueno esta anocheciendo, mejor me voy, hasta otro día Inuyasha - lo miró a los ojos - gracias… por… dejarme escuchar -Inuyasha se ruborizó - etto… feh! Tenías que escuchar sino, estarias todo el rato molestando para que te dijera – Kagome rió, le besó en la mejilla y bajó la colina.Inuyasha la siguió con la mirada.

Empezaba a refrescar, ya casi no se podía ver, solo se veían las siluetas de los grandes árboles y las sombras de las fuertes ramas. Kagome tarareaba para no tener miedo, mientras seguía el camino, pero entonces escuchó un aullido que le heló la sangre, eran lobos. Corrió como pudo, sin mirar atrás, pero de repente tropezó con una raíz, giró el rostro y allí estaban. Cinco enormes y feroces lobos. Miró a su alrededor a ver si veía una rama o algo con que defenderse, pero no había nada.

Inuyasha perdió de vista a Kagome, bueno no debía preocuparse, seguro llegaba bien, se dio media vuelta , pero, entonces percibió un olor desagradable y oyó aullidos. _Lobos_, corrió como el viento, buscando a Kagome para salvarla.

Kagome vio como los lobos saltaron sacando sus afiladas garras, cerró los ojos, no quería ver como la mataban, se acabó, no podría darle el dinero a su madre, no se casaría, no tendría niños_no volvería a ver a Inuyasha_.

Mientras se lamentaba, escuchó un fuego fatuo..., un momento,¿ fuego que?, abrió los ojos extrañada y vio a un niño pelirrojo, atacando a los lobos con fuego ¿verde?.

Los lobos salieron corriendo asustados, el misterioso niño sonrió triunfal y se giró para ver a la chica, se acercó y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente. – oohh! Eres una monada, y me has salvado la vida, te lo agradezco, que lindo eres- Kagome siguió haciendole mimos, el niño se dejó hacer, ya que hacia mucho que nadie le abrazaba.

Inuyasha localizó a Kagome y saltó hacia ella con pose de lucha, dispuesto a atacar a los lobos, pero no habia rastro de ellos, se extrañó. Se acercó a Kagome y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que abrazaba a un bulto rojo¿qué era? Se peguntó.

- ¿Estas bien Kagome?- la chica dio un respingón - Inuyasha no me asustes así! - dijo agitada - si estoy bien gracias, este pequeñín me salvó - contestó señalando a un pequeño en sus brazos.

Inuyasha lo cogió por la cola - ¿qué eres? - Preguntó enfadado. ¿Cómo un renacuajo salvaba a su Kagome?, se supone que debe ser él, un momento¿acababa de decir su?. Kagome se lo quitó de los brazos y le hizo un chichón, - auch! pero que haces mujer… ¿por qué me pegas?- se quejó el ojidorado. Kagome lo miró con reproche - no trates al pequeño así, no vuelvas a cojerlo de la cola - miró al niño que sonreía con burla a Inuyasha - con… con… ¿cola?.

- feh! Te lo dije, no es humano¿qué eres enano? – señalándolo.

El "niño" se soltó del agarre de Kagome y se puso en medio de los dos - soy un _kitsune, y tú _bruto - señalando a Inuyasha - deberías agradecerme a ver salvado a tu novia, no pegarme - las palabras del kitsune hicieron sonrojar a los jóvenes - esa no es mi novia, antes lo sería un Amikiri jajaja – rió a carcajadas, pero calló al ver que a ninguno le hizo gracia, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?, el mio es Kagome y el baka de mi lado es Inuyasha -. Este una vez recuperado de "la mirada", replicó por el insulto, pero otra vez, nadie le hizo caso.

- me llamo Shippo, encantado - la chica le sonrió - eres muy bonita, no hagas caso a ese bobo- una vez dicho esto, Shippo recibió un golpe de Inuyasha.

Kagome lo cogió dulcemente - ¿vives solito Shippo? - el pequeño asintió, ua que era huérfano, desde hacía tiempo.

- oohh - dijo la chica haciendo un puchero - te cuidaré entonces, pero esta noche te quedarás con Inuyasha¿si? .

- ¿Qué se quedará donde?, a no, tu quieres a ese mocoso ¿no?, pues cuidalo tu solita- Kagome lo miró con cara de penita y Shippo la imitó, el ojidorado solo pudo aceptar, ante semejantes actores.

* * *

Hola!!!,** lieli**, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste; **kisa-chan-sohma**, muchas gracias por tu review, intentaré describir más el entorno, gracias por tu consejo, ah! y esa historia que dices se parece mucho?, porque si se parece mucho, tengo que quitar la mia, para no tener problemas. **Einafets**, gracias por leer mi fic, aunque no te llamara mucho el título, gracias por quedarte al leer hasta el final, me alegro que te gustara, gracias.** Inujocelyn**, gracias por tu comentario, y por ponerme en favoritoss!!, la verdad que me he llevado una gran sospresa, me alagas (casi lloro de la emoción), mil gracias.

De verdad chicas, pensé que no tendría ningún review, porque al principio puede ser aburrida, pero tengo que intentar explicar toda la trama y eso jejej, vuestros reviews me han hecho muy feliz, y os lo agradeceré eternamente jeje besos. (ah, en el 1º capi pongo lo que significa amikiri, pero era para este capi, no para el 1º, jeje me equivoqué disculpenme, bueno que tengan un buen día, besitos.


	3. ¿monstruo?, no, tu no estas solo

Ya ha pasado una semana, desde que Inuyasha y Kagome conocieron a Shippo, ella siguió trabajando, pero ya no tan duramene, porque su madre se fue a vivir con una amiga de ella, ahora estaba más tranquila de que su madre y hermano estuvieran bien cuidados. Kagome se quedó a vivir con Kaede y Mioga, los ayudaba en lo que podía junto a Inuyasha y Shippo.

En la vieja cabaña, se encontraban Shippo y Kagome hablando de temas diversos, hasta que Shippo se puso de pie delante de ella.

- Kagome¿vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- dijo Shippo con las manitas unidas y sus ojitos brilantes.

- yo… ,verás, es que sabes que Inuyasha no puede, y me da pena dejarlo aquí solito…y… - no pudo continuar porque Inuyasha intervino en la conversación al llegar - no necesito tu compasión, podeís iros, así estaré tranquilo, esto de aguantar a un niño llorón y una niña mandona, me cansa - dijo el ojidorado cruzado de brazos, intentando no mostrar las ganas que tenía de ir, pero sabiendo que no podía. Kagome lo miró frunciendo el ceño - pues me parece bien, dejemos al gran Inuyasha solo con su ego, vamos Shippo - dijo enfadada Kagome.

Y así se dirijieron al pueblo, sin saber que el rudo chico los seguía a escondidas.

El Sol pegaba fuerte en el pequeño y humilde pueblo, donde en las pequeñas calles habitaba el ruido de carretas, gritos de los niños jugando..., y también dos inconfundibles voces.

- oh! Es enorme, mira, mira esas gallinas jaja, oh! Y mira aquello Kag…. – dijo el pequeño mientras corría hacía un hombre que hacía malabares. Kagome lo intentó seguir pero con tanta gente lo acabó perdiendo – Shippo! Shippo¿dónde estas?...Shi… - se quedó callada al chocar con alguien - disculpe señor – levantó la vista y vio a un atractico chico, de tez morena, ojos celestes y cabello azabache recojido en una sotisficada cola alta – no se disculpe, ha sido un placer chocar con usted señorita, mi nombre es Kouga, Kouga Wolf, un placer – mientras le hacía un besamanos. Kagome le correspondió el saludo con una cortés reverecia sonrojada.

A la vez, un peculiar joven de ojos dorados, miraba la escena con rabia, celos y ¿envidia?.

- Kagome!, Kagome!, estas aquí, te había perdido - dijo un Shippo agitado por correr. Kagome bajó la vista y le sonrió - oh! Es verdad, yo también te buscaba, perdoname pequeñín - y le besó tiernamente la mejilla - será mejor que volvamos- se giró al caballero - buen día señor Wolf – Kouga le sonrió - llameme Kouga, señorita Kagome, un placer conocerla - le dio otro besamanos y se giró galantemente.

Shippo sonrió travieso una vez llegaron a la entrada de la cabaña - ¿ Kagome puedo preguntarte algo? - la joven asintió - ¿quién era ese hombre que te saludó? - dijo intrigado, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha, que había movido las orejas involuntariamente. Kagome se sonrojó.

- etto…, pues no sé, lo conocí de casualidad, nunca lo he visto, pero por lo que vi, parece todo un caballero y muy educado - dijo tranquilamente sin saber que Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Shippo al ver la reacción de este, sonrió más todavía – ah!, pensé que era tu novio y… - no acabó la frase porque había recibido un golpe en la cabeza – feh, calla mocoso¿Como va a tener esta novio, es mandona, flacucha y gritona... - a Kagome le salió una venita.

- ¿y por qué no puedo tener un novio si se puede saber?; y te he dicho mil veces QUE NO PEGUES A SHIPPO!! - le gritó acusandolo con el dedo. Este solo pudo murmurar un feh.

Kagome se levantó y se fue a la cabaña, pero antes le dijo dolida - no se por qué te metes conmigo, cuando yo no te he hecho nada, pero ya me cansa tu actitud - y entró.

Shippo meneó la cabeza - siempre igual, cuando aprenderás - y se marchó corriendo para evitar otro golpe. El ojidorado solo pudo suspirar, siempre lo estropeaba con la chica, pero le encantaba molestarla..., no podía evitarlo.

Kagome entró a la cabaña,con la cabeza gacha.

- señora Kaede, creo que voy a irme a dormir - dijo, intentando sonreir la pelinegra.

- ¿pero mi niña, no piensas cenar nada? - Kagome negó. Entró a su habitación, estiró su futón y se sentó en él.

No sabía que hacer, se había comportado como una tonta, no tenía que haberse enfadado así, y más sabiendo como era Inuyasha, pero no podía más, ella quería que él le dijera cosas bonitas, que valorara lo que hacía….,definitivamente, se había enamorado de él. Suspiró, mañana se pensaría mejor las cosas, por ahora solo quería descansar.

A la mañama siguiente, amaneció de mejor humor, desayunó, ayudó en las tareas de la casa y una vez terminado todo, decidió pasear por la colina.

El sol bañaba con su luz los verdes prados, la suave brisa movía las delicadas y coloridas flores. Todo estaba tan hermoso, pensó. Optó por sentarse debajo de un árbol robusto, donde quedó dormida.

Shs…,shh…, eish… eso era lo que oia la chica, entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con unos dorados ojos que la miraban intensamente, provocando un inocente sonrojo.

- ¿q…qué…haces Inuyasha?- preguntó nerviosa la chica.

- yo solo venía a despertarte, tus ronquidos asustaban a los pájaros - upss¿porque se ponía nervioso con la chica y hacía comentarios estúpidos, que la hacían molestar?... _no lo sabia_.

Kagome frunció el ceño - siempre tienes que estropearlo ¿verdad?..., a ver ¿qué quieres? - Inuyasha se sentó a su lado – pues quería… dis…disculparme por lo de ayer – Kagome abrió los ojos como platos - ¿tu te estas disculpando¡es un milagro!, estas malo¿Tienes fiebre? Tu no eres mi inu! – al decir eso se tapó rápidamente la boca con las manos, Inuyasha tan solo la miraba asombrado, al final acabaron girando el rostro avergonzados.

- pues ya estoy despierta, y te perdono jiji¿vamos?- dijo mientras se incorporaba, el chico la imitó asintiendo.

Caminaron tranquilamente sin decirse nada, solo se oian los cantos de los pájaros y silencio, lo demás silencio. La pelinegra intentó romper el hielo – estaba pensando… que ¿por qué no vamos con Shippo a comer en el pasto? – Inuyasha asintió automaticamente, nunca había comido fuera de casa, y menos acompañado, quería saber como era estar así con ella.

Sentados en el pasto con una manta y cesta, Kagome empezó a repartir la comida.

- A ver Shippo, esto para ti, y esto otro para Inuyasha – dijo la chica repartiendo la comida – lo he hecho yo, a ver que os parece.

Los chicos, más bien devoraron la comida; el primero en hablar fue el pequeño kitsune diciendo que todo estaba delicioso, provocando una dulce sonrisa de Kagome. Inuyasha no dijo nada, lo que desconcertó a la chica que lo miraba impaciente, pero nada se oyó – maleducado - murmuró la chica.

– Oye Inuyasha,¿ es verdad los rumores que se dice de la leyenda? - preguntó el pequeño kitsune rápidamente para evitar otra pelea.

- ¿cuál de ellas? - bufó Inuyasha. Kagome le reprochó con la mirada, mientras seguía comiendo una manzana.

- pues esa de que si encunetras a la mujer adecuada para tí, te traerá la felicidad.

- no lo creo, yo la encontré y lo que me pasó fueron desgracias – dijo con voz triste.

A Kagome el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al oir la frase del albino, _la encontré_, la había encontrado, y parece ser que no la olvidaría facilmente, genial Kagome, te has enamorado de alguién que no te va a corresponder, pensaba la pelinegra con la mirada perdida. De repente recordó algo.

- Inuyasha, la historia que nos contó el señor Mioga decía que para encontrar a la chica adecuada, primero pasarías por cosas difíciles, quizás por eso has sufrido... - dijo casi con voz baja, mirando su manzana.

- o a lo mejor es una prueba, puede que tuvieras que pasar por eso, para despúes encontrar a la verdadera – comentó Shippo.

- no, no creo que haya otra, no como ella – dijo el chico mirando de reojo a Kagome.

Kagome que seguía con la mirada perdida en la manzana, se quedó de piedra al oir lo último¿quería decir que no daría oportunidad a otra¿tan grande fue su amor, que todavía no podía olvidarla?, aguantó las ganas de llorar, respiró hondo e intentó pensar en otra cosa, no lloraría delante de él, aunque estuviera triste, desolada, celosa, enamorada sin remedio...

- Kagome, cuando fuimos al pueblo, unos niños me dijeron que en la colina donde vivimos ahora, cerca de la cabaña, se esconde un monstruo¿es eso cierto? - preguntó con temor el pequeño.

- no Shippo no hagas caso a esas cosas¿no ves que es para asustarte? - contestó Kagome, observando por el rabillo del ojo a Inuyasha que giró la vista, como pensaba, esta triste porque pensará que se refieren a él, se dijo.

- para demostrartelo, iremos a la noche a pasear por allí – dijo decidida, Shipo se quedó blanco e Inuyasha no cabía de su asombro, acaso no sabía que se referían a él, él era ese monstruo y siempre lo sería...

- pues decidido, y para que veas que no pasará nada nos separaremos – dijo kagome de broma, pero los chicos no se percataron.

- a noo¿y si te pasara algo?, digo..., yo no quiero aguantar al mocoso este y Kaede me mataría – intentó justificar Inuyasha.

Shippo sonrió pícaro – si,si, has puesto esa excusa tonta, porque no quieres que Kagome se entere de que en verdad te importa, morirías si le sucediera algo – dijo el zorrito recibiendo un enorme chichón - buaa,bua, Kagome el perro tonto me pegó fuerte, buaa, buaa – Kagome lo calmó abrazandolo – ya, ya Shippo¿ no ves qu el pobre es tonto?, no puede hacer otra cosa que meterse con los más PEQUEÑOS! - dijo fulminandolo con la mirada, aunque contenta por lo que dijo el albino.

- bah!, es mejor que nos separemos, no quiero aguantar a este mocoso, tu quedate con él, anda – dijo llendose.

- si es verdad, vamos Shippo, a buscar al "montruo"!!- animó, me apetece jugar, pensó sonriente. Shippo tragó saliva mientras le daba la manita.

El monte estaba oscuro, solo se iluminaba limitadas zonas con la luz de la Luna,también solo se oía la suave brisa agitando las hojas de los árboles y el dulce sonido de los grillos escondidos en el frío pasto.

- Kagome... ten...tengo miedo, todo...esta oscuro...e Inuyasha no viene – dijo un asustado Shippo.

- tranquilo shippo, estas conmigo, no te pasará nada – dijo abrazando al pequeño – cuando veamos a Inuyasha le diremos que vengamos otro día, pero ¿ves que no hay ningún montruo? – dijo consolandolo. Shippo asintió sin dejar de soltarla.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha buscaba por todos lados a sus compañeros, hasta que vio una hermosa silueta de mujer, se acercó a ver quién era y se sorprendió al ver a Kagome¿esa hermosa silueta era de kagome?, se sonrojó por pensamientos impuros que le vinieron a la mente de pronto.

Se acercó a ella silenciosamente sonriendo con malicia, ya cuando estaba casi pegado a ella, le susurró un ronco buh! al oído de la chica haciendo que esta gritara y se girara intentando pegar a quién la asustó, Shippo al oir eso, saltó de los brazos de Kagome y corrió a los arbustos asustado. Por la falta inesperada de peso de sus brazos, Kagome perdió el equilibrio, cayendo encima de algo que se quejaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada ámbar que tanto la hacía suspirar.

- Inuyasha¿eres tú?, oh sí! Jejej, vaya creía que eras... bueno ahora no se que creía exactamente que eras jeje – dijo la chica con una risa nerviosa sin darse cuenta de la compremetedora postura que tenían, ella encima de él, con sus piernas entrelazadas y las manos de la chica a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico.

Inuyasha que sí se había dado cuenta de la posición se sonrojó, y más al ver el rostro de la joven tan...tan cerca del suyo.

-creo que tienes fiebre, estás rojo – dijo acercando su mano para comprobar si era fiebre, pero antes de posarla en su frente Inuyasha la paró, manteniendola unos segundos en el aire, en ese momento es cuando kagome se da cuenta de sus posiciones y se pone colorada. Inuyasha durante un corto período de tiempo que para la chica era eterno, se quedó mirando fijamente a los labios de ella. Kagome respiraba agitadamente¿qué iba a hacer¿la iba a besar¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?, tragó saliba, este gesto hizo reaccionar a Inuyasha, que enseguida se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Kagome cayera hacia un lado.

- feh! Yo nunca me enfermo, vamos a descansar a casa, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí – dijo apresurandose. Kagome se levantó confusa, sacudiendose la ropa, Shippo apareció detrás de ella extrañado también por la reacción del albino.

Iban todos en silencio por el camino, hasta que Kagome dio un pequeño grito, haciendo que Shippo e Inuyasha giraran asustados.

- pero mujer ¿porqué gritas? - dijo enfadado.

- perdón..., es que me acabo de acordar de algo – se disculpó la pelinegra. El kitsune y el ojidorado alzaron una ceja, a esperas de la explicación de la chica.

- tengo que asistir a un baile mañana...,y no quiero¿saben porqué quiere mi madre que asista al baile? - los chicos negaron – para que acepte la proposición de mi amigo Houyo, como ella está mejor vigilada y cuidada en casa de su amiga, ya no hay trato... joo no quiero casarme, con él no... - dijo angustiada.

- a lo mejor, hay otros pretendientes, alguno te gustará seguro, quizás está el señor que vimos en el pueblo, o no sé, hay muchos señores – dijo Shippo,mientras Kagome le hacía señas para que callara, pero demasiado tarde.

- ¿qué señor? - preguntó molesto Inuyasha, porque ya sabía quien era, el que coqueteó con su Kagome¿su?, nah...

- pues verás, un chico con el que me tropezé, nada importante, jeje, bueno vamos ya a casa, que mañana tengo que prepararme para el baile, Shippo tiene razón – dijo kagome adelantandose, yo al único que quiero es a Inuyasha..., no queiro casarme con otro..., pensó.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo continuó caminando, la chica le pisó los talones - creo que ya voy entendiendo la leyeda, pero no consigo saber de donde sacaste esas orejas – comentó ella.

- fue un castigo de mi padre, una tontería en verdad, pero por culpa de esto, los niños huyen de mí inventando historias para asustar a otros – dijo mirando a Shippo - las mujeres me temen o me aborrecen... y yo...por eso estoy solo, odio esto – dijo sin mirarla.

Kagome lo obligó a detenerse – sabes, a mi me gustas tal y como eres Inuyasha, no me importan tus orejas, tu procedencia, lo importante es como es tu interior, el testaduro y gruñón de Inuyasha y por eso no estas solo, porque tienes al señor Mioga, Kaede, el pequeño Shippo... y... y me tienes a mí – dijo apenada – aunque no nos conozcamos de mucho, eres importante – dijo finalmente adelantandose en el paso. Inuyasha quedó paralizado, intentando entender las palabras de la chica, Shippo al verlo así, rió por lo bajo. Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado, no, ahora ya no estaba solo.

* * *

**Inujocelyn**, que decirte..., muchisimas gracias, tus comentarios me alegran el alma, de verdad y me alegro mucho que te guste. **Lieli**, si el 2º jejej, fui rápida eh??, pero me quedó cortito en opinión mia, gracias por tu review también. **Kisa-cha-sohma**, gracias por tus comentarios también, me alegra muchisimo, y encima también me pusiste en favoritos¡wau!, jejej no me esperaba este apoyo tan grande de vosotras, muchisimas gracias, y con lo de que no se parece a la otra historia, pues ya me he quedado más tranquila, gracias por aclararmelo. **Ampis**, una nueva más jeje, bienvenida, gracias por tu review, me encanta que te haya gustado y que te parezca interesante, muchas gracias. 

Gracias a todas por el apoyo, porque siempre al ser la 1º historia tienes miedo de que no le guste a nadie y aunque acabas aceptandolo duele un poquito, porque lo haces con toda tu ilusión jeje. Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo más, a lo mejor no lo ven muy interesante este capi, pero lo necestio para que vaya avanzando las cosas entre ellos (inu y kag). Si creen que los capis son muy cortos o muy largos, o que ya cansa o cualquier cosa diganmelo, para corregir, porque yo quiero mejorar para que os guste y soñeis con esta linda pareja como yo, besos!!, ah! pronto llegará kikyo...


	4. un baile, un beso y un antguo amor

- Kaede, me voy a mi casa a buscar mis vetidos para el baile, vendré tarde – explicó la chica dandole un beso de despedida a la anciana.

- diviertete muchacha, hasta la noche! - despidió Kaede.

Corrió hasta su casa, subió a su antigua habitación, y abrió su armario, viendose varios vestidos de colores alegre, ahora el problema era elegir uno de esos, que dilema pensó.

Se puso un vestido de seda color crema, se cepilló el cabello dejandolo suelto y recojido atrás en una pequeña coleta sujeta por una orquilla en forma de mariposa. Se pellizcó los cachetes para darse un poco de color, se colocó unos guantes blancos, y lista. Se dirijió a la casa del Conde Ikeda, cruzó el lujoso jardín y llegó hasta la puerta principal, donde fue recibida por un imponente mayordomo, que le dio paso a la sala principal, donde se realizaba el baile. Antes de entrar alzó la vista al cielo, apreciando la hermosa Luna llena, ...la Luna, aquella que concebió al arrogante y a la vez tierno Inuyasha, del cual estaba enamorada. Suspiró y entró.

La sala estaba alborotada de bellas damas, con elaborados vestidos y elegantes caballeros. Se puso de puntillas para ver mejor, y localizar a su madre, después de varios minutos, pudo verla hablando con la señora con la que vivía, estaba con una gran sonrisa, vestida con un retocado vestido azul oscuro. Kagome sonrió, se veía muy bien, si,ya estaba mejor.

Ya llevaba varias horas en el baile aburrida, había bailado con dos o tres caballeros, contado todo lo que había hecho a su madre, presentado a varias personas, etc, dispuesta a irse se dirijió a la puerta, pero a medio camino, vio como está se abría dejando ver a un atractivo caballero, alto, cabello negro azabache, ojos entre grises y marrones, y con un traje negro y camisa blanca. La sala quedó en silencio, solo se oían pequeños murmullos, risitas tontas y suspiros de las damas que veían al joven como una presa, este ni se inmutó. Se quedó parado en la sala contemplándola, como si buscara algo, hasta que la encontró, ya que sonrió y avanzó.

Kagome decidió dejar de ser una descarada observandolo tanto como las demás damas y se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero el misterioso chico se interpuso, ella lo miró confusa, éste solo le dedicó una sonrisa dandole un besamanos, Kagome sonrojada solo pudo responder con una tímida reverencia. El chico levantó la vista y la miró penetrante a los ojos, cojió su mano y la condujo a la pista de baile, Kagome despertó del embobamiento y negó con la cabeza -se...señor no, yo no... - pero calló al sentir una mano en su cintura firmemente, entonces, la atrajo a él y la hizo mover de un lado a otro, danzando dulcemente,girandola, atrayendola, volviendola a girar. Las demás personas miraban atónitos la escena. Las damas miraban enternecidas y soñadoras, otras con envidia al igual que los caballeros.

Muchas parejas los imitaron y empezaron a bailar, pero ninguna lo hizo con tanto amor como lo hacían ellos.

Kagome se sentía como si estuviera bailando en una delicada nube, solos, sin nadie alrededor, solo él y ella, se extrañó, no podía sentirse tan bien con un desconocido, ya que nunca lo había visto, le recordaba tanto a...

- baila muy bien señorita – habló el misterioso joven. Kagome le susurró un gracias avergonzada.

- perdone la pregunta, pero ¿por qué me sacó a bailar a mi¿es nuevo aquí?, nunca lo había visto... - dijo pensativa. El chico sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- sois muy preguntona, no toda pregunta tiene respuesta – dijo burlón. Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente, por un segundo pudo ver la expresión de...

- se...señor¿podría decirme su nombre? - preguntó cohibida. El chico se acercó a su oído, provocandole un escalofrío - por ahora no te interesa saber mi nombre – le susurró. Kagome respiraba agitadamente – se..señor le pido que no se vuelva a ... - pero fue callada con unos tibios labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos sorprendida¿la estaba besando?. El chico la atrajó hacia su cuerpo, profundizando el beso, la pelinegra se sorprendió correspondiendo el beso tímidamente, entreabrió sus labios dando paso a la lengua del chico, que exploraba su dulce boca con delicadeza. Poco a poco se separaron y entreabrieron sus ojos, oyendo sus respiraciones agitadas y los murmullos de la gente.

- yo..yo... - balbuceaba roja como una amapola, había dado su primer beso a un desconocido!, y le había gustado¿pero como...?, por un momento se dejó llevar, creyendo que era Inuyasha, pero no, no era él. Las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, agachó la cabeza apenada y corrió hacia la calle, el chico parpadeó confundido y después de unos segundos recuperandose, la siguió dejando atrás los cuchicheos de la gente.

- kagome!, Kagome! - llamaba el chico alcanzándola. La chica se paró y volteó asustada - ¿co...cómo sabe mi nombre¿quién es¿qué quiere? - dijo exaltada.

- yo... yo, no sé lo que quiero – respondió él. Kagome frunció el ceño, volvió a voltear y siguió su camino, el chico al ver eso, la agarró de la muñeca girandola bruscamente y acercándola a él, Kagome lo miró aterrada - ¿qué quiere? - volvió a preguntar, el joven la pegó más a ella y rozó sus labios – a tí – susurró besandola, la pelinegra no sabía que hacer, ese hombre, venía de la nada, y la sacaba a bailar, la besaba..., no, no debía corresponderle, pero... se sentía tan bien, era tan dulce, tierno, sabroso..., se sonrojó con esto último. Al final, sin darse cuenta, acabó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico, y ladeando el rostro para recibir el beso mejor.

Cuando empearon a quedarse sin aire, se separaron mirandose fijamente, Kagome agachó la cabeza – lo siento, no sé porque hago esto, no lo conozco yo no... - pero el chico la calló posando su dedo índice en sus labios -sshh.. no digas nada, tu si me conoces, y yo a ti, ahora solo bésame – dijo acercando su rostro, Kagome cerró sus ojos, a la vez que acercaba también su rostro, incoscientemente susurró el nombre del albino, provocando una sonrisa del chico, que la cojió al estilo nupcial sin dejar de besarla.

La sentó en el pasto y la miró seriamente – soy Inuyasha – dijo.

Kagome dejó de respirar - ¿Inu...Inuyasha?, pero tu no eres...¿cómo sabes de él? - preguntó desconfiada, el chico rió – porque soy yo tonta, feh!, ves como no sabes pensar – dijo con aire arrogante, haciendo que la chica se levantara de sopetón – oh dios, oh dios, eres Inuyasha, por eso el tono burlón igual, la arrogancia exacta, el atractivo... - se tapó la boca, tonta como dijiste eso, se reprochó a sí misma.

Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa seductora – atractivo eh?, um..., interesante lo que opinas de mí - dijo atrapando su cintura - pues sí, soy ese arrogante, burlón, tonto como me dices muchas veces y por supuesto atractivo Inuyasha – dijo besándola con pasión, kagome no daba crédito a lo que veía y también a lo que saboreaba por supuesto. Lo separó con pesar – ¿en serio eres Inuyasha¿y tus lindas orejitas¿y tu cabello plateado?, y ¿el color de ojos¿que te ha pasado? - decía rápidamente.

- otra vez tantas preguntas, verás – dijo haciendo un ademán para que se sentara con él en el frío pasto - ¿te acuerdas cuando Mioga nos contó la historia? - la chica asintió – si escuchaste bien, dijo que mi madre la Luna en un cumpleaños mío, me dio un día al año para ser como deseaba, osea humano, y es este, la noche de luna llena. Me convierto en un humano completo y por eso cambio mi apariencia, así fue como conocí a Kikyo, por eso cuando me vio después en mi apariencia normal, se asutó y no volvimos a vernos – dijo dolido, Kagome lo miró con los ojos llorosos, Kikyo, el gran amor de Inuyasha, nunca la olvidaría¿significaba que nunca la amaría a ella?, sin querer se le escapó una pequeña lágrima, que Inuyasha quitó - ¿por qué lloras? - preguntó tiernamente, Kagome lo abrazó fuertemente – nunca lo superaras ¿verdad?, siempre la amarás..., no habrá sitio para... - calló, Inuyasha le levantó el mentón -¿ para qué Kagome? - la chica escondió la cabeza en su pecho – nada, nada déjalo, no me escuches, son boberías¿podemos volver a casa? - preguntó levantando el rostro, el chico asintió.

Caminaron callados hacia la sala de baile otra vez; si tanto pensaba en Kikyo¿por qué me besó¿sintió algo como lo sentí yo?, se preguntaba la pelinegra.

- Kagome, perdoname por no haberte contado lo de la luna llena, pero me cuesta confiar en la gente, eres la primera persona en la que he confiado, hablado, reido... _besado... se dijo así mismo,_ y con la que he expresado como me siento – dijo seriamente, Kagome ruborizada asintió – gracias Inuyasha, por haber compartido todo conmigo – agradeció ella.

- eres muy especial para mí Inuyasha, y no sabes lo que me alegra oirte decir eso, te lo agradezco de corazón - dijo aferrando sus manos nerviosa, Inuyasha la miró con ternura¿qué estaba sintiendo¿por qué estaba tan bien con ella¿por qué quería contarle todo sobre él, confiarle sus más escondidos temores¿por qué tuvo deseos de ir al baile, para verla¿por qúe sintió deseos de besarla, cuando la tuvo tan cerca, bailando con él, vestida tan hermosa¿estaría enamorandose otra vez?...

Entraron a la sala de baile, todo seguía igual, la gente bailando, conversando... la música. Kagome vio como su madre se acercaba a ella

– ¿hija dónde estabas?, te busqué por todas partes.

- yo... yo estaba...tomando el aire un poco, si eso!, es que despúes del baile necesitaba un poco de aire fresco – dijo nerviosa. La madre asintió y giró su vista a Inuyasha.

- y Kagome¿no me presentas al caballero...? - dijo la madre.

- ¡oh sí, por supuesto!, mamá este es Inuyasha, Inuyasha, mi madre – presentó la pelinegra.

Inuyasha hizo una reverencia y un besamanos a la madre, que quedó encantada. Kagome se quedó sosprendida, al ver a Inuyasha tan caballeroso¿cómo sabía él, las normas de saludos y presentación?, y ahora que pensaba¿cómo sabía bailar?, ya se lo preguntaría decidió.

- hija tienes un muchacho muy educado y apuesto¿acaso quiere pedir tu mano? - preguntó la madre directa, con una sonrisa al verlos sonrojarse.

- ¡mamá que dices!, por favor le estas avergonzando – dijo viendo al pobre Inuyasha que se retorcía el traje con las manos nervioso. La madre solo pudo reir – ah hija, te buscaba porque quería presentarte a alguien, disculpame un momento.

Al estar solos kagome aprovechó para disculparse – Inuyasha, perdona lo de mi madre, ella no suele ser así, espero que no te haya incomodado – dijo la pelinegra. Inuyasha iba a contestarle pero fue interrumpido por la madre de Kagome que venía acompañada.

- hija, esta es la señorita Ikeda, la joven que quería presentarte – dijo la madre.

- buenas noches, soy Kikyo – dijo una chica alta, de cabechos azabaches, tez blanca y ojos fríos marrones. Kagome se quedó petrificada, esa chiica se parecía mucho a ella y encima decía que era...

- Kikyo... - murmuró Inuyasha.

La nombrará giró la vista hacia él y soltó un pequeño grito casi inaudible – Inu...yasha – dijo esta mirandolo a los ojos. Kagome sintió su corazón quebrar, observó como los dos se miraban intensamene, tenían tanto amor y dolor en sus miradas..., decidió dejarlos solos, ya que en ese momento sobraba, cojió el brazo de su madre y la llevó a otro lado.

Inuyasha estaba tan confundido y extrañado en esos momentos que no se dio cuenta de que Kagome se había ido.

- cuánto tiempo Inuyasha¿qué haces en este lugar? - preguntó Kikyo.

- yo.. yo... - tartamudeaba – esto... estaba bailando...con Kagome -dio al fin.

Kikyo frunció el ceño - ¿Kagome¿te refieres a esa chica que se parece tanto a mí? - dijo triunfal, ya que significaba que no la había olvidado.

- yo..., es cierto que se parece a ti en lo físico, pero en personalidad sois totalmente diferentes, ella no me abandonó al saber de mi verdadero aspecto – dijo aflijido. Kikyo maldijo a sus adentros, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

- Inuyasha, yo nunca deje de pensar en ti - dijo con voz melosa, acercandose peligrosamente a él.

- ¿a no?, entonces¿por qué me dejaste¿por qué no supe nada de ti¿no merecía al menos una explicación del por qué desapareciste? - dijo enfadado.

- yo se que actué mal, pero estaba asustada, no sabía que hacer, me dí cuenta de que me enamoré de ti, te amo y de verdad te busqué, pero nunca más te ví – dijo Kikyo con voz "desesperada".

Inuyasha casi la cree, pero después pensó que si quería verlo, hubiera subido a la colina, ella sabía donde vivía – si tanto me amabas¿por qué no me aceptaste como soy?, además, tu sabías donde vivía – dijo confuso, no sabía que hacer, una parte estaba contento de saber que lo amaba, pero por otro no debía fiarse, además estaba Kagome, por ella también sentía cosas, por eso fue a buscarla y la besó, entonces reaccionó¡Kagome!.

Se giró para ir a buscarla pero fue detenido por unos delgados brazos que rodearon el suyo, volteó y vio que era Kikyo – ¿qué quieres? - preguntó, pero Kikyo no respondió, solo sonrió mirando hacia otro punto y volvió la mirada a él. Rápidamente se abalanzó a él, besandolo apasionadamente, Inuyasha quedó paralizado, no sabía que hacer, en su tiempo había deseado tanto volver a besarla, pero ahora ya no sentía nada, no era Kagome, no eran los dulces labios de Kagome, cerró los ojos al recordar el besó que tuvo con ella a fuera.

Kagome estaba hablando con su madre pero vigilando de reojo a Inuyasha y Kikyo, ya llevaban mucho rato hablando, entonces fue cuando los vio, besandose apasionadamente, se sintió desfallecer, todo le daba vueltas, su rostro quedó empapado por las numerosas lágrimas que soltaba, entonces solo pudo hacer una cosa, correr...

Inuyasha se despegó de Kikyo al reaccionar, la miró con el ceño fruncido – no lo vuelvas a hacer, yo ahora estoy... - pero no siguió hablando al ver a Kagome pasar corriendo por su lado. Se dispuso ir por ella, pero Kikyo lo retuvo una vez más – no te vayas, yo te amo de verdad, se que no me has olvidado, ni lo harás¿por qué no volvemos a estar juntos? - dijo intentando aferrarse a él.

- porque yo no te amo, además, mañana volveré a ser el de siempre¿cómo me habías dicho¡ah sí!, extraño ser, monstruo... - dijo burlón – pero ya no me importa, porque ahora se lo que es el amor gracias a esa chica que se ha ido por nuestra culpa, adios Kikyo – dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces se fue corriendo a buscar a la chica con la que soñaba desde que la salvó de aquel ladrón.

* * *

Bueno pues otro capi más de esta historia jejej, a mí sinceramente es el que más me gusta jiji, bueno ya me direís que os pareció, gracias una vez más por vuestro reviews que me animan a seguir : **Inujocelyn** (gracias por tus comentarios, me alegran muchisisisisimo), **ampis** (cuando quieras, me das la gillotina muajajaja q mala soy xD), **Kisa-Chan-sohma** (si inu fue brusco, pero en verdad lo estaba diciendo hacia Kagome, ya que la miró en ese momento, pero ella no lo vio, y el pobre no se da cuenta que lo dice por ella, todavía no acepta lo que esta sintiendo por ella, asi es Inu, no se puede hacer mucho jejej) y **lieli** ( a mi también me gustó eso jeje, gracias), muchisimas gracias a todas. 

He estado actualizando rápido (me sorprende), pero me temo que no podré actualizar hasta 3 días o 4 quizás, por unos asuntillos... asi que disculpen las molestias. Ah y esq tngo una pequeña duda, no se si terminarla ahora mismo, o dejar unos capis más, que dicen?, de todas maneras esta historia iba a ser cortita, de pocos capis, bueno que pasen un buen día, besos.


	5. hay que pedirselo a mamá

Kagome corría sin rumbo, solo corría como le dictaba el corazón, todavía no podía creer lo que había visto, si él nunca dejó de pensar en Kikyo, lo entendería y no se metería por medio, pero la había besado a ella primero, hombres, todos eran iguales, sean de la Luna o no, al decir esto sonrió un poco. Cansada de correr, decidió sentarse en una gran roca que había en el camino, si que había corrido, pensó.

No sabía donde se encontraba, todo estaba muy oscuro, hacía frío y estaba destrozada. Se sentó en el pasto, apoyando su espalda en la inmensa roca, extendió sus rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en ellas, necesitaba pensar...¿ahora qué haría?, se había enamorado de él, pero aunque creyó que su amor era correspondido, no lo era...

Lo mejor era dejarle libre, para que así fuera feliz con Kikyo y la profecía se cumpla. Sí, eso haría, mientras Inuyasha fuera felíz ella lo sería...aunque doliera y mucho, sollozó.

Inuyasha la buscó por largo rato ¿dónde se había ido¿no veía que estaba todo oscuro y podría pasarle algo?, siguió buscando hasta que pudo distinguirla en la oscuridad, ahí estaba apoyada en una roca y con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Con pasos inseguros se dirijió a ella, cuando estuvo enfrente se puso de cuclillas y le levantó el rostro. Al verla con sus preciosos ojos chocolates enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar, sus mejillas cubiertas de cristalinas lágrimas y su labio inferiortemblando, se le partió el corazón, odiaba verla llorar.

- Kagome no llores por favor, dejame explicarte – musitó. Kagome se mordió el labio intentando retener las lásgrimas, pero no podía, seguían saliendo sollozos de su boca. Inuyasha retiró las lágrimas dulcemente con sus pulgares, dándole una suave caricia.

- Kagome yo no la besé, fue ella, al principió me quedé sorprendido, porque hacía mucho tiempo atrás que había deseado besarla – la chica sollozó agachando la cabeza, Inuyasha siguió hablando, tenía que explicarle todo – pero no sentí nada, como lo sentí por tí – Kagome alzó el rostro sorprendida – si Kagome, no fue lo mismo, contigo sentí cosas que jamás había sentido, me sentí vivo, felíz, hasta amado..., cuando la aparté tu ya salías de la sala corriendo, sentí tanto dolor en ese momento, ya que el causante de tus lágrimas fui yo, me desprecié a mí mismo y más al verte llorar – dijo acariciandole la mejilla – por eso, quiero que me perdones, yo quiero estar a tu lado Kagome ¿lo estarás tu? - preguntó con voz ronca.

- yo... yo quiero estar a tu lado Inuyasha... ,pero si tu en verdad la quieres ve por ella, no te preocupes por mí, siempre estaré contigo de verdad – dijo muy bajito. Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿no comprendes?, te quiero a ti, quiero estar contigo, Kikyo fue un capricho de joven, fue una obsesión por ser la primera en hablarme, en tener roce conmigo..., pero ahora no siento nada por ella, no como lo siento por tí – dijo convencido, y con infinita ternura. Kagome reprimió un sollozo y solo pudo abrazarlo muy fuertemente – oh Inuyasha ¿de verdad¿de verdad? - preguntaba ansiosa escondiendo su rostro en el fornido pecho de él.

Si mi Kagome – dijo levantando su rostro y uniendo sus labios lentamente, Kagome suspiró al contato y eso hizo sonreír al chico. La abrazó dulcemente mientras se besaban, demostrando en cada beso su cariño, su amor...

&&&&&&

Se marcharon hacia la cabaña cogidos de la mano, estaban tan felices, enamorados. Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por Kaede con su camisón de dormir puesto y con un portavelas en la mano.

- al fin llegas, me tenías preocupada muchacha – dijo aliviada. De repente sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y señaló al pelinegro – Inuyasha...muchacho...te...ha...visto... - dijo asombrada.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome, luego a Kaede y sonrió – si, me ha visto, se lo he contado porque confio en ella, y estará a mi lado – dijo ogulloso. La anciana sonió ampliamente – me alegro por vosotros, ahora me retiro, puedo dormir tranquila – dijo volteándose para entrar a su cuarto. Al final Inuyasha confió en ella ¿será la profecía como pensé al principio al verla?, pensaba Kaede mientras caminaba.

- creo que yo también me voy a dormir – dijo bostezando la chica. Fue hacia el pasillo junto a Inuyasha, cuando iba a entrar a la habitación, volteó y se dispuso a besar en la mejilla al chico, pero este justamente giró el rostro,causando que lo besara en los labios. Kagome sonrojada murmuró un buenas noches y entró corriendo a su cuarto, dejando a un sonriente joven.

- buenas noches a ti, mi inocente Kagome – murmuró él dando media vuelta, con dirección a su habitación.

&&&&&&

Tres meses habían pasado desde el primer beso, desde el baile, desde el reecuentro con el pasado, tres meses de risas, de miradas, de besos y caricias, tres meses de amor. Kikyo desapareció del mapa, haciendo estar a Kagome más tranquila, pero ¿la felicidad duraría mucho?.

Kagome entreabrió los ojos despacio, para adaptarse a la claridad, cuando pudo ver bien, se encontró con los ojos ámbar más bonitos y la sonrisa seductora jamás alcanzada. Se ruborizó al imaginarse estar con ese chico besandola, acariciandola ...¡Kagome tu no eres así!, se reprochó internamente.

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo ¿qué estaría pensando esta chica para sonrojarse así? se preguntó, una lujuriosa idea se le pasó por la cabeza, rió.

Kagome al escucharlo se extrañó - ¿por qué te ries? - preguntó tapandose un poco con la manta disimuladamente.

- de lo que estas pensando hacer con mi cuerpo – dijo sin vergüenza ninguna. La chica reprimió un gritito ahogado - ¡Inuyasha!, no digas esas cosas delante de una señorita – le reprochó. Inuyasha se carcajeó, la chica de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos en una habitación – no puedes estar aquí – dijo alarmada. Inuyasha levantó una ceja - ¿por qué? - Kagome lo miró incrédulo¿ qué no sabía las normas de caballeros, la reputación?, oh... es verdad, él no sabe nada de eso, a estado apartado de todo eso... - Inuyasha, un caballero no puede estar en una habitación a solas con una dama, a no ser que esten casados..., porque una dama si se le ve así, pierde su reputación y dignidad, tiene que... como decirte, tiene que esperar hasta el matrimonio, si no la gente hablaría y.. y... - calló, no sabía como explicar, la verdad que esas normas nunca les prestó mucha atención, solo las más fundamentales.

- pues casemonos, así no habrá habladurías¿no? - dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Kagome lo miró con la boca abierta, sus manos temblaron, su corazón se aceleró, su boca se secó, no podía ser ¿le acababa de decir lo que creía¡oh dios¿él tiene que saber lo que es y lo que implica un matrimonio verdad?, claro que sí, se lo habrán explicado, se dijo.

- Inuyasha... ¿sabes lo que estas diciendo? - dijo retorciendo la sábana con sus manos nerviosa.

El chico asintió – si Kagome, se que es pronto, pero no quiero separarme de tí, por favor quiero vivir junto a ti siempre, estar a solas sin problemas de la reputación y feh!, lo demás que sea... - cogió sus finas manos y las acercó a sus labios – quiero que seas mi esposa, aunque no sé, quizás no sea fácil, al ser yo como soy... - Kagome no escuchó más, solo quitó sus manos de las de él y aprovechando que el chico la miraba confundido por el acto, tiró del cuello de su camisa acercándolo para unir sus labios, Inuyasha se sorprendió, no esperaba eso de Kagome. Pronto se recuperó y correspondió el beso tierno y dulce de ella, transformándolo en uno lleno de pasión y de amor, sobre todo amor.

Kagome rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, las manos de Inuyasha se deslizaron suavemente por su cintura y con un leve ademán la hizo acercarse más a él. Recorrió su espalda lentamente, provocando leves suspiros a la chica que seguía besándolo. Inuyasha empezó a bajar sus besos hacia su cuello, haciendo reaccionar a Kagome, que posando sus manos en el pecho del chico, lo separó.

- Inu...yaha...debemos parar... - decía con la respiración agitada.

Inuyasha con el mismo estado que la chica asintió – lo entiendo – se levantó y acarició su mejilla, la entendía, esperaría lo que hiciera falta hasta que estuviera preparada– buenos días entonces – susurró, para luego irse a fuera cerrando la puerta despacio. Kagome soltó todo el aire que había retenido, se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró, se casaría con Inuyasha le daba igual lo que dijera la gente,ella sería felíz con él. Ahora solo tenía que ir a ver a su madre y decírselo.

&&&&&&

Nerviosa, si, lo estaba, ansiosa, también, no podía esperar a ver que decía su madre¿se lo permitiría?, sí, su madre quería que fuera felíz. Cruzó el lujoso jardín y para su suerte su madre estaba contemplando unas azucenas.

- ¡mamá!, buenas tardes – saludó extendiendo sus brazos, su madre se acercó correspondiéndola.

-hija, que sorpresa, no esperaba tu visita – dijo su madre felízmente.

Kagome asintió nerviosa – verás madre..., yo venía porque tenía que comentarte algo, pero ¿podríamos ir a otro sitio a hablar? - preguntó mirandola seriamente, su madre mirándola extrañada y preocupada aceptó.

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo, todo estaba más silencioso de lo habitual, había poca gente paseando, dos o tres carruajes, algún que otro niño corriendo y saltando, vendedores de verduras..., no estaba tan lleno de gent como otras veces, mejor pensó la joven.

- mamá yo... no sé como decirtelo... - suspiró - ¿te acuerdas del chico que me acompañó al baile? - la mujer asintió – pues verás..., Inuyasha es, como decirte, especial..., no es como los demás – dijo angustiada.

- oh mi vida, estas enamorada, ahora lo entiendo todo¿porque no me lo dijiste? - preguntó tiernamente – aunque espera un segundo – dijo pensativa – no será con el que vives ahora ¿verdad Kagome? - la hija miró el cielo disimuladamente - ¡Kagome¿y tu reputción¿sabes lo que pasaría si la gente se enterara? - dijo agitando los brazos al aire – oh ya me lo imagino, que pensarán de ti, ahora no te pedirán la mano, cuando se entere el pobre Houyo, le vas a dar una decepción... - seguía diciendo, caminado de un lado para otro.

Kagome harta de la situación, la agarró de los hombros para pararla – basta mamá, no ha pasado nada, y además nadie se va a enterar, porque mi boda no podrá celebrarse como siempre quisiste: a lo grande, asistiendo familiares, amigos, vecinos, condes..., mi boda será secreta... - dijo dando un largo suspiro.

La madre la miro asombrada, sorprendida, alterada, confusa... - ¿me estas diciendo que te vas a casar? - preguntó subiendo la voz, provocando que todos los que pasaban por ahí, pararan y mirasen curiosos. Kagome avergonzada por ser el centro de atención asentía lentamente a su madre.

- pero no puedes, no lo permitiré – dijo la madre haciendo que a Kagome el mundo se le cayera a los pies, las lágrimas se asomarona sus ojos - ¿por... por...qué...madre? - balbuceaba, intentando no llorar.

- porque no es un hombre, mira que tener que venir tu a decírmelo, que poco hombre, Houyo vino personalmente a pedir tu mano y él ni siquiera a venido, eso me hace pensar muy mal de él – dijo seriamente alterada.

- tu no lo conoces, él es bueno mamá, y tierno, dulce,... a veces gruñón -sonrió - pero le quiero mamá, y él a mí. La razón por la que no ha venido, es porque no puede acercarse al pueblo, lo matarían, yo...,yo..., - sollozó un poco - mamá acompañame y así él podrá decirtelo, por favor – suplicó la pelinegra.

La madre al verla en ese estado suspiró resignada – esta bien, pero ¿por qué lo matarían¡oh no me digas que es un fugitivo de las autoridades!,no... no puede serlo, porque él vino al baile ¿recuerdas? - preguntó.

Kagome asintió – si mamá, como olvidar ese día – dijo con sus ojos brillantes – bueno, no nos desviemos del tema, sigueme, rápido – dijo cojiendola de la mano, para llevarla a la colina donde esperaba un muy nervioso Inuyasha.

Lo que no sabían, es que alguién más los había escuchado – se casan...¡no puede ser¡no puede ser! - bociferó.

&&&&&&

Todo estaba en silencio, hacía sol, pero la suave brisa refrescaba el lugar, el albino se mantenía de pie nervioso e inquieto, esperando a su esposa y madre de esta. Como veía que tardaban tanto optó por ir a echar un vistazo, pero unos gritos lo hicieron detenerse.

- ¡Inuyasha¡Inuyasha!, ya estamos aqui – decía una asfisciada pelinegra de correr. El chico al verla sonrió y cogiendola de la muñeca, la jaló hacia él para atrapar sus labios – te echaba de menos – murmuró. La pelinegra sonrió y profundizó el beso, pero un carraspearincómodo los hizo separarse colorados.

- perdón mamá – se disculpó sonrojada su hija – este es Inuyasha – la madre negó sin poder hablar – sé que esta diferente, pero este es su verdadero aspecto, ya te explicaré mejor, solo puedo decirte que es el hijo de la Luna, la leyenda es cierta, es increíble, pero es verdad, puedes verlo por ti misma – la madre seguía callada mirando de arriba a bajo al incómodo chico – y... pues... por eso no puede ir al pueblo, pero mamá, yo le quiero, no sabes cuanto – dijo alterada Kagome por el incómodo silencio.

Inuyasha orgulloso por las palabras de la chica decidió enfrentarse – señora, yo sé que es difícil entender, pero quiero a su hija, la protegeré con mi vida, nunca le haré daño, por favor dejeme ser su esposo – dijo serio, miró de reojo a Kagome peguntándole con la mirada si se hacía así ya que desconocía el protocolo para esto, la chica asintió contenta.

Otro inmenso silencio quedó en el lugar, aumentando los nervios de la pareja, por fin vieron a la madre reacionar, esta se acercó con pasos elegantes al chico, una vez cerca extendió sus brazos decidida, el chico inmediatamente cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, un grito, una acusación cruel, pero nunca esperó que tocaran sus curiosas orejas. Abrió los ojos a más no poder, al igual que la pelinegra que no daba crédito a lo que veía, su madre acariciando las orejitas de Inuyasha.

- ¡¡son suaves, que rico!! - habló por fin la madre, a Kagome le salió un tic en el ojo, no podía creerlo.

- feh! Ya dice Mioga que de tal palo, tal astilla – dijo un fastidiado y confuso Inuyasha.

Kagome le regañó con la mirada, él intentó hacer como que no se había dado cuenta. La madre al verlos rió – que monos, veo que en verdad se quieren, y con esas orejitas ¿como no voy a darte la mano de mi hija? - dijo la madre con una sonrisa sincera.

Inuyasha la miró confuso – ¿la mano de su hija¿para qué quiero la mano de su hija?, yo quiero casarme con ella... - dijo el albino sin entender. Madre e hija se echaron a reír para el desconcierto del chico.

- Inuyasha, es una forma de decir, una expresión – le aclaró dulcemente Kagome acercandose. Inuyasha soltó un largo aahh..., pero con cara de niño pequeño que no a entendido. Kagome volteó a ver a su madre y la abrazó con todo el cariño posible

- Gracias mamá, muchisimas gracias, me has echo la hija más feliz del mundo – la madre correspondió alegre por su hija.

- y ¿cómo van a hacer para casarse, sin que descubran a Inuyasha? - preguntó.

- mamá, tu tienes un viejo amigo que podría casarnos en la noche ¿verdad?, pero tiene que ser en la próxima luna llena, a no ser que sea de confianza – explicó Kagome.

- intentaré hablar con él, a ver que pasa, ay niña, y si viene Houyo otra vez¿cómo le diré? - se dijo a sí misma la madre.

Inuyasha al oir ese nombre, tensó el cuerpo y movió sus orejitas a los lados. Se acercó en dos rápidas zancadas a la pelinegra y la agarró posesivo de la cintura – que no se le ocurra acercarse a mi Kagome, ella se va a casar conmigo no con ese hoyu...,hoyo o como se diga, feh! - dijo sin soltarla, la pelinegra suspiró resignada, vaya que le tocó un novio celoso, sonrió, eso le gustaba.

- bueno pues iré a hablar con él, nos veremos pronto, Inuyasha, hija, con permiso – se despidió bajando la colina.

- acompañala Kagome, para asegurarte que no le pase nada – dijo el albino sorprendentemente. Kagome le dio un besó corto – te quiero – y bajó junto a su madre. Inuyasha se quedó embobado, quién iba a decirle que conocería por casualidad a esa chica maravillosa, que le daba la luz de su vida.

- si sigues así, se te va a quedar aún más cara de bobo – oyó el ojidorado. Volteó y vio al pequeño Shippo.

- ¿estabas espiando? - preguntó molesto Inuyasha cojiendolo de la cola.

- suéltame!, suéltame!, se lo diré a Kagome y se enfadará contigo – gritaba el kitsune para soltarse.

- ja!, Kagome no me hará nada, ya no, ahora es diferente, tonto – dijo triunfal zarandeánlo un poco.

El pequeño lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y murmuró unas palabras, a pocos segundos de esto Inuyasha agarraba un tronco y Shippo estaba detrás de él, mirandolo con burla – jaja¿quién es el tonto ahora?, jajja – reía corriendo ya que Inuyasha lo perseguía diciendole hermosas palabras como: ya verás cuando te pille enano, te quedarás sin cenar, corre cuanto puedas Shippo, porque cuando te alcanze desearás no haberme dicho eso...

&&&&&&

- tengo que hacer algo para impedir ese casamiento, nunca se casarán¡nunca! - decía la extraña figura escondida entre los arbustos. Haría lo que fuese para separarlos, aunque costara la vida de su amor. No estarán juntos nunca...

* * *

Hola!!!, otro capitulo más, jeje a lo mejor este esta sosito, pero lo necesito para la trama, es importante para mí, ya que ¡¡¡van a casarse!!!, jeje me emociono yo sola (-), bueno pues gracias por sus reviews, **Inujocelyn**, gracias, tus comentarios no estropean nada, jeje al contrario me encantan jijij, **Kisa-Chan-sohma**, gracias también, la verdad creo que haré unos cuantos capis más porque se me ocurrió una cosita que les pasará a los protagonistas, **Lieli**, gracias por el review, si la verdad que Kikyo necesitaban que la cortaran asi jeje me alegro mucho escribir eso jeje. besos a todas muchas gracias a todas y también a los que leen y no escriben, besos. 


	6. uniendo a san&mir, separando a inu&kag

-Voy a hablar con el amigo de mi madre a ver si nos casa en la proxima luna llena, creo que es pronto, asi que no habrá que esperar mucho – comentó kagome colocandose los guantes lilas a juego con su vestido de talle alto, acompaña con una túnica de encaje de seda color crema, que caía sobre un fondo de satén lila pálido.

Inuyasha la miró de arriba a bajo – ¿y vas a ir así¿tan hermosa e irresistible? – dijo con deje celoso.

Kagome rió y lo besó en los labios – por supuesto, tal vez esto le vaya a convencer – dijo burlona peinandose el cabello con los dedos.

- como se atreva a tocarte, que se de por muerto – dijo con voz ronca atrayéndola por la cintura hacia él – tu eres solo mia – susurró antes de atrapar sus labios.

Cuando se despidió del celoso de Inuyasha cruzó las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña y modesta iglesia, con paso decidido entró por la gran puerta.

- ¿hola ¿hay alguién? - preguntó entrando en la sala iluminada por numerosas velas de diversos tamaños, se encontraba en **_El Presbiterio_** era el principal lugar sagrado donde tenía lugar la mayoría de las ceremonias, era espaciosa y tenía varios escalones. Al fondo se podía apreciar el altar, aquel lugar donde debería estar ella e Inuyasha para casarse, se le escapó un suspiro de enamorada. Giró la vista a la izquierda y se encontró con el confesonario, parecía estar ocupado, entonces allí debería estar el cura, monje o como quisiera que lo llamara, se sentó en los asientos de madera a esperar, dejando su túnica a un lado del asiento.

Al poco rato salió del confesonario una chica de pelo castaño roja como una amapola y murmurando algo entredientes. La chica vio que estaba siendo observada, giró la vista hacia Kagome, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se fue avergonzada. Kagome la siguió con la mirada sin entender.

Escuchó un ruido, volteó y vio a un joven alto, de cabellos azabaches recogido en una minúscula coleta, iba todo de negro con un alzacuello blanco.

- padre¿podría concederme unos minutos? - preguntó educadamente.

El joven sonrió y cogió de las manos a la chica – claro linda, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero primero, no me llame padre, todavía soy aprendíz y segundo ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo bella dama? - dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

La chica parpadeó confundida - ¿perdón señor¿esta hablando en serio? - preguntó aturdida. El chico asintió, la chica cerró la boca sin saber que decir, sus mejillas adoptaron un olor rojizo, cuando por fin iba a decir algo, se oyó una voz fuerte.

- no seas mujeriego Miroku, a trabajar anda, yo me ocupo de la señorita – dijo un señor mayor regordete y bajito, este hombre si será el cura, pensó Kagome..

- Mushi, si yo solo le digo la verdad a la señorita, por cierto¿cúal es su dulce nombre? - preguntó con aire conquistador.

- Ka...Kagome Higurashi – dijo insegura. El chico sonriente beso sus manos y halagó su nombre.

El señor llamado Mushi lo echó como pudo, Miroku guiñó un ojo a kagome y se fue. Mushi luego de ver como se iba su discípulo, mandó a kagome a acercarse – discúlpele, nunca cambiará¿su apellido es Higurashi, no será la hija de Sonomi ¿verdad? - preguntó tomando asiento, kagome lo imitó.

- si, soy su hija – contestó ella.

- como has crecido, ya eres toda una mujer, la última vez que te ví corrías por todos lados con dos pequeños moñitos; ¿y de qué querías hablar? - preguntó el hombre. 

Kagome lo miró dubitativa – verá, quisiera pedirle un favor, me quiero casar y ... - respiró hondo.

- felicidades muchacha – dijo sincero. Kagome agradeció y siguió hablando – necesitamos que la boda se realize en la noche y ... lo más discreta posible – concluyó.

El hombre se masajeó la barba meditando unos minutos, poco después habló – conozco a tu madre hace más de 20 años, nunca me a pedido nada, en cambio yo le debo mucho, os casaré, dime el día, pero ¿de verdad que no vas a invitar a nadie? - preguntó curioso sin dejar de masajearse la barba.

- unos cuantos jeje, si algunos vendrán, muchisimas gracias por todo de verdad – dijo estrechandole la mano sin dejar de agradecer.

- dale recuerdos a tu madre y digale que venga a visitarme de vez en cuando – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Kagome se despidió y partió a casa, tenia ganas de ver a Inuyasha y decirle que se casaban. Alzó la vista al cielo y contempló el Sol, gracias, murmuró.

Salió de la iglesia con una sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía también, tan felíz, subió corriendo por la colina para llegar a la cabaña a avisar a Inuyasha.

- ¡señorita Higurashi! - llamó alguién con la voz agitada de haber estado corriendo, ella giró y vio a Miroku correr hacia ella.

Cuando la tuvo al frente apoyo las manos en sus rodillas flexionadas intentando calmarse.

- ¿joven Miroku? - dijo ella inclinandose un poco para verle el rostro, el nombrado la miró sonriente, se irguió recuperado y sujetó sus manos – bella damisela, se le quedó su elaborada túnica en la iglesia y vine a traérsela - dijo sinsoltarle las manos. Kagome sonrió de medio lado – muy amable por su parte joven Miroku – contestó ella.

- llameme Miroku solamente señorita, aquí tiene – dándole la túnica, Kagome inclinó la cabeza como reverencia para agradecerle – muchas gracias – dijo, entonces se le cayó la túnica, fue a recogerla, pero Miroku chocó con ella al intentar recogerlo también, el fuerte golpe hizo caer a Kagome hacia atrás pero Miroku la llegó a alcanzar y la sujetó para que no cayera – gracias – musitó avergonzada.

Miroku "sin querer" al sujetarla había tocado su trasero, al darse cuenta la chica gritó, antes de que los dos pudieran reaccionar, Miroku estaba tirado en el suelo y Kagome protegida por unos fuertes y musculosos brazos, alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada ámbar de Inuyasha, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a Miroku que se levantaba sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo. 

- ¡no te acerques a ella otra vez ¿entendido? - dijo furioso Inuyasha abrazando posesivamente a Kagome. El chico hizo una reverencia de disculpa – cuanto lo lamento, no sabía que esta hermosa señorita tenía novio – dijo sin mirarlo todavía ya que seguía sacudiendo sus ropas.

- pues ya lo sabes, y no soy su novio, soy su prometido – recalcó lo último. Miroku por fin levantó la vista para pedirle sus más sinceras disculpas, pero las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en su garganta, abrió los ojos de par en par y observó perplejo al joven que tenía delante abrazando a la chica.

- eres... eres... -no podía terminar la frase¿que podía decir que era?.

- Se llama Inuyasha, Miroku – dijo kagome intentando ayudar al chico, este le agradeció con una afable sonrisa.

- encantado, soy Miroku, no quería molestarlo con lo de su prometida..., disculpeme, tiene suerte de tener a esta joven tan hermosa – dijo al ojidorado que bufó molesto, sonrió, predecía que serían grandes amigos, giró su vista hacia la chica – ha sido un placer conocerla señorita Kagome, tenga cuidado con su preciosa túnica, con permiso – colocó sus ropas y bajó la colina con estilo, kagome amplió su sonrisa, ese chico le caía bien, si, muy bien.

- Inuyasha..., ya tenemos cura – dijo volteando hacia él, Inuyasha la miró dulcemente y la besó con fervor levantándola por los aires y dandole vueltas mientras Kagome reía - ¡vamos a casarnos¡vamos a casarnos pequeña! - decía él sin dejar de darle vueltas, te quiero murmuró ella.

&&&&&&

Era un día soleado, Kagome se encontraba haciendo unas compras en el pueblo, Inuyasha estaba arreglando el techo de la cabaña que se había estropeado y Shippo lo ayudaba como podía.

Kagome repasó mentalmente todo lo que había comprado por si se le olvidaba algo, no le faltaba nada, cruzó la calle para dirijirse a la colina, pero algo le llamó la atención, una joven muy bonita, estaba en un puestito vendiendo pañuelos. Quiso noveleriar.

Se acercó al puesto y vio a la chica que se había encontrado en la iglesia, la joven también la reconoció ya que se quedó sorprendida como kagome.

- mucho gusto soy kagome ¿eres la chica de la iglesia verdad? - preguntó ofreciendole la mano.

La chica estrechó su mano con tímidez – si, soy Sango – se presentó con una sonrisa.

Kagome asintió y observó maravillada los pañuelos – vaya son preciosos ¿los has hecho tu? - preguntó tocando uno de seda blanco con un bordado de una flor en rosa.

- si, son bonitos ¿verdad, escoga el que quiera, le regalo uno – ofreció la chica. Kagome alzó su rostro y sonrió – muchas gracias pero no me parece justo, esto lleva esfuerzo realizarlo, creo que me queda un poco de dinero, quiero este - señalando el que había tocado antes – es bonito -dijo buscando las monedas. Sango se lo dio y se lo agradeció.

- ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo tímida Sango. Kagome asintió.

- ¿usted conoce al señor Houshi? - preguntó jugando con sus dedos. Kagome la miró extrañada - ¿quién? - Sango levantó la vista de sus manos – oh perdone, ummmm, Miroku – aclaró mejor.

- Sí, de cuando fui a la iglesia, un chico muy amable y educado – observó a la chica que estaba nerviosa – y atractivo – concluyó, la chica volvió a mirarla a los ojos asustada – no, no me gusta jej perdón, yo me voy a casar – la chica retuvo el aire – pero no con él jeje tranquila – dijo viendo como la chica se relajaba - ¿por qué¿te gusta Miroku? - preguntó curiosa viendo como se tensaba.

- a mi no me gusta, es religioso – dijo bajito, como si fuera un secreto – aunque es un mujeriego, siempre tiene que coquetear con todas las mujeres que vea pasar – explicó molesta.

A Kagome se le iluminó el rostro, oh enamorados, pensó. Tendría que unirlos, si eso haría.

- Sango, a lo mejor Miroku esta esperando a la chica ideal para él y puede que este muy cerca después de todo – dijo alzando sus finas cejas. La chica se sonrojó – oh me esta diciendo que yo... que él – decía trabandose en las palabras – pero yo..., pero él es... no puede... - seguía sin acabar la frase.

- Miroku no sirve para aprendíz de cura, tiene la mano muy ligera por lo que he visto – dijo recordando cuando la "sujetó" para que no cayera.

- pero a él le llama la atención jovencitas muy hermosas ¿lo ve? - dijo señalando a su derecha, Kagome siguió con la vista la direción que indicaba Sango y vio a Miroku hablando con dos mujeres realmentes hermosas, había que reconocerlo, se dijo. Pero se dio cuenta también de que según hablaba Miroku, miraba de reojo hacia donde estaba Sango, sonrió para sus adentros, perfecto, perfecto se dijo.

- Voy a saludarlo, esperame un momento – dijo Kagome dirijiendose hacia Miroku.

Miroku observó como la hermosa dama que había conocido en la iglesia, se acercaba a él con paso decidido. La chica saludó educadamente a las doncellas que lo acompañaban y luego volteó hacia él. Pudo observar en su mirada picardía y travesura reflejada en sus chocolatados ojos.

- buenos dias señorita ¿cómo se encunetra su prometido? - dijo él quitandose el sombrero como todo un caballero. La chica correspondió el saludo con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

- muy bien, gracias. Miroku ¿podría acompañarme un momento? - preguntó – si no molesta a las damas, claro esta – dijo mirando hacia ellas. Las mujeres negaron sonrientes.

- la acompañaré adonde quiera señorita – dijo picarón, Kagome le sonrió divertida. Entrelazó el brazo con el de Miroku y lo guió hasta el puestito de Sango que los miraba de reojo.

- Sango ya vine; este es mi amigo Miroku, el que me va a ayudar a elegir pañuelo – dijo guiñandole un ojo. Sango asintió sin poder decir nada, y como decirlo si el chico de sus sueños estaba delante de ella con esa sonrisa tan seductora, tan tentadora, cálmate Sango, es religioso..., es religioso..., se repetía.

Miroku observó a las dos señoritas y se pudo imaginar lo que tramaba Kagome, que buena era, estaba ayudándolos, a ellos que cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en las calles giraban el rostro, que cuando ella iba a confesarse él ocupaba el lugar de su viejo amigo Mushi para así estar con ella unos minutos y poder decírle todo lo que sentía.

- ¿cree Miroku que este es el correcto? - interrumpió los pensamientos del chico Kagome enseñándole el pañuelo que iba a escoger antes. El chico se fijo en el pañuelo y luego en la chica, asintió – es muy bonito señorita – contestó.

- ¿a qué sí, bueno me lo llevo Sango¿a qué Miroku tiene buen gusto? - preguntó pagando el pañuelo. Sango avergonzada asintió.

- señorita yo lo pagaré – se ofreción el galante caballero. Kagome apartó su mano del dinero – ni hablar, es un capricho mío y lo compraré yo, usted podría comprar uno a otra señorita¿no cree? - dijo guiñandole un ojo.Cuando hubo pagado se despidió rápidamente de la pareja y se marchó. Sango y Miroku se quedaron anodadados observando a la simpática chica irse. Se miraron entre ellos y giraron el rostro apresuradamente.

- dejeme este pañuelo de aquí – dijo señalando uno azul cielo con un bordado en una esquina azul oscuro – es para una señorita preciosa que quiero conquistar – dijo esperando su reacción. Sango se lo dio con la mirada triste, claro una señorita bonita, por un momento pensó, solo pensó que...

Quedó callada al ver como Miroku después de pagarle se acercó y le colocó el pañuelo en su cuello – te hace a juego con el vestido – susurró cerca de su oído. A Sango se le cortó la respiración, sus manos temblaron al igual que sus labios – se...señor...no puedo... aceptarlo...- dijo avergonzada por la cercanía. Miroku se apartó un poco de ella – yo quiero regalárselo, no puede negarmelo, sería un insulto para este pobre caballero – dijo tocándose el corazón.

- usted es la chica a la que mi corazón desea conquistar, aquella mujer que será mi esposa y madre de mis hijos, supongo que podremos tener cinco – dijo sonriente. Sango se quedó con la boca entreabierta¿estaba diciendole que...¿era un sueño?.

- señor usted...usted es religioso... yo – intentaba explicarse la chica mirando sus manos.

- he dejado mis votos, Mushi dice que no tengo madera para cura, creo que tiene razón – dijo él sorprendiendo a la chica – por eso me gustaría que usted y yo...podamos... - se regañó interiormente, siempre estaba diciendo piropos a las muchachitas del pueblo y ahora le costaba tanto decir lo que sentía. Sango asintió, dejando al joven perplejo, pestañeó varias veces seguidas y le preguntó con la mirada incrédulo¿sí?. La chica tapó con una de sus manos la risita que soltó, asintiendo de nuevo.

A lo lejos Kagome sonrió satisfecha, que bonito es el amor se dijo –rió– que se lo digan a ella.

Ahora a la cabaña a preparar la cena, ya que se ha hecho tarde e Inuyasha estará enojado, siempre le pasa cuando tiene hambre, pensó divertida la chica subiendo la colina.

Sumisa en sus pensamientos tropezó con el dobladillo del vestido y cayó de rodillas clavándose piedrecitas en estas, puso una mueca de dolor y observó que le salía un poco de sangre -suspiró– ahora Inuysha se pondría sobreprotector, pensó riendo. Se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas y siguió su camino.

&&&&&&

Con un día precioso y despejado, la felíz pareja bajaba la colina hablando tranquilamente.

- me da penita Shippo, él quería pasear con nosotros – decía Kagome sin soltar la mano del chico.

- tiene que entender, nosotros necesitamos nuestros ratitos a solas¿no crees? - preguntó seductor.

Kagome asintió extrañada, se le hacía tan raro ver a Inuyasha así de seductor, provocativo, pícaro..., acostumbrada a ver al arrogante, gruñón y tímido que era antes. Entonces sintió que atrapaban sus labios tiernamente, bueno siempre se puede acostumbrar uno¿no, se preguntó correspondiendo a su prometido.

- te quiero Kagome – dijo entre besos.

- y yo a ti – decía ella correspondiendo, lo queria, pero también lo amaba¿él lo haría, no... amarla no..., si lo hiciera aparecería la Luna como había dicho Mioga, giró el rostro triste, si..., no la amaba, pero se conformaría con que la quisiera, eso haría, aprovecharía el momento, porque nada es para siempre...

- ¿sucede algo? - al verla seria de repente. Ella negó y le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo.

- vamos a sentarnos aquí – dijo haciendo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado. El ojidorado se sentó a su lado cogiendo sus delicadas y frías manos.

- tienes las manos heladas, necesitan un poco de calor – dijo besandolas seductoramnte. Kagome sintió una corriente traspasarle el cuerpo, se sentía tan viva, ardiente, algo difícil de explicar. Se le escapó un pequeño jadeó haciendo que Inuyasha sonriera triunfal – vaya Kagome¿me deseas? - susurró acercandose a su oído, ella solo pudo responder con un suspiro, el albino la atrajo de la cintura y acarició su espalda, besando su fino cuello – eres tan suave...dulce... - decía entre besos, Kagome solo podía dejarse llevar por el placer que le daban sus caricias, sus ardientes besos. Enredó sus manos en el plateado cabello del chico, acariciándolo, enredándolo.

Inuyasha la recostó, posandose cuidadosamente encima de ella sin dejar de besarla, la chica acaricaba su espalda respirando agitadamente, ahora comprendía, las sensaciones extrañas que sentía, eran deseo...

Inuyasha bajó un poco el vestido, dejando los hombros descubiertos de la chica, besó cada uno de ellos con ternura y deseo, levantó el rostro y la vio a ella con los ojos entrecerrados – quiero amarte hoy...– dijo con voz ronca – quiero amarte hoy - .Ella suspiró y lo obligó a besarla otra vez en los labios, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, solo quería besarlo, ser suya...

Inuyasha mientras bajaba por su cuello con apasionantes besos, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría si no se detenían, la levantó con un suave ademán, colocándole los cabellos despeinados. Acarició su mejilla suavemente – no puedo tenerte en el pasto de una colina, te mereces algo mejor – aclaró al ver el rostro confundido de ella.

- yo...no sé lo que me pasó..., yo no soy así lo sabes – dijo sonrojada arrugando su vestido de seda celeste. Inuyasha le dedicó una sonrisa seductora - no te justifiques, se que soy irresistible y lo entiendo – dijo fanfarrón provocando una risita por parte de la chica.

Iban a besarse cuando escucharon murmullos, innumerables pasos y una fuerte voz gritando –¡son ellos, vamos rápido, antes de que sea demasiado tarde! -.

Los dos miraron al lugar de donde provenía esa voz y se quedaron atónitos con lo que vieron: cinco guardias, una joven que se escondía tras ellos, solo se le podía apreciar el traje de muselina azul oscuro y un chico alto, delgado y pelo castaño señalando hacia ellos.

- Houyo... - murmuró Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró confundido¿houyo¿el mismo Houyo que le pidió matrimonio?. El ojidorado se levantó junto a Kagome y los miró severamente.

- ¿quiénes sois y qué quereís? - preguntó cortante.

Houyo fue a contestar pero se le adelantó la "dama" que estaba escondida – vienen a impedir la boda que realizareís – dijo la joven apareciendo al lado de Houyo que los miraba serio.

- Kikyo...- murmuró esta vez Inuyasha. Kagome la observó sin creerlo, había vuelto y esta vez ¿los separaría, se preguntó.

- estaís detenido por secuestro y posible abuso ¡detened a ese monstruo! – ordenó Houyo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

Los guardias se acercaron a Inuyasha rápidamente sujetándolo fuertemente, ya que esté se intentaba soltar sin resultado diciendo que no había hecho nada. Kagome intentó separarlos de él – no, suéltenlo ¡él no ha hecho nada malo, no pueden detenerlo, no me a secuestrado! – decía intentando salvarlo de los fuertes hombres.

Houyo se apresuró hasta ella y la sujetó – vamonos a casa Kagome, ya estas a salvo, Kikyo me lo a contado todo, esta bestia no te hará daño nunca más – le dijo intentando consolarla. Kagome fulminó con la mirada a Kikyo – como puedes ser así ¿tanta es tu obsesión que para separarnos, prefieres verlo preso? - le gritó, Kikyo solo sonrió cínicamnete – queida, querida, tu no sabes nada, el amor nos hace hacer cosas inimaginables y más cuando al ser amado te lo arrebata una cualquiera como tú – le susurró rencorosa, una vez se había acercado a la chica.

- yo no te lo arrebaté y lo sabes Kikyo – musitó adoptando una actidud más tranquila – Kikyo diles la verdad, no lo castigues así por mi culpa – sollozó con angustia.

- Kagome... - susurró Inuyasha al verla así, tan abatida – tranquila, todo se solucionará – intentó calmarla mirandola con ternura.

Kikyo fijó sus ojos oscuros y fríos en los de Inuyasha, maldito, mil veces maldito, no podía querer a esa niña, ella era toda una mujer, una condesa y aún así la rechazó en el baile, hacía tres meses, nunca olvidaría sus palabras y la preocupación que se le veía en los ojos cuando vio a la niña correr.

- Houyo, no sé que te dijo Kikyo, pero Inuyasha no me ha hecho nada, creéme.

- ya me avisó Kikyo que intentarías protegerle te tiene amenazada, oh Kagome lo siento tanto, no sabía lo que te pasaba con este monstruo, pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré. Todavía no puedo creer que los rumores sean ciertos, es un monstruo de verdad – dijo perplejo

Kagome meneaba la cabeza mientras sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Inuyasha lo miró con odio – ¡tu no la protegerás maldito¡yo la protegeré, ella es mía y nos casaremos! - gritó histérico, ese debilucho iba a separarle de su Kagome y encima le decía que iba a protegerla de él, eso nunca lo permitiría.

Houyo retrocedió asustado y los guardias sujetaron más fuerte al ojidorado que intentaba safarse de ellos.

- lle...llevénselo... - tartamudeó Houyo agarrándo a Kagome – te llevaré a casa Kagome.

- Houyo mi casa esta con Inuyasha, entiéndelo, lo quiero a él, no a ti - gritó alterada, sabía que le haría daño al joven Houyo pero no aguantaba más, no podía más. Kikyo se acercó a ella elegantemente y la cogió del rostro apretándolo disimuladamente – escuchame, encima que hacemos esto para ayudarte¿nos la pagas así¿cómo te atreves? - miró a Houyo – llévatela, yo me ocuparé de Inuyasha junto a tus guardias. Houyo asintió y levantó a kagome, pidiendole disculpas por tener que llevársela así al pueblo, la chica le pataleaba y pegaba en la espalda gritandole y negandole, pidiendole que la dejara ir con Inuyasha, el albino observaba como separaban a su Kagome de él sin poder hacer nada, ahora se daba cuenta de las palabras que una vez le dijo su padre cuando le echó la maldición: _nada es para siempre. _

Apretó los dientes tensando la mandíbula, como odiaba a ese Houyo, como odiaba a esos hombres que lo sujetaban fuertemente, como odiaba a Kikyo, los odiaba a todos por separarlo de Kagome.

- ahora que no esta ella en medio, podremos volver a estar juntos – susurró seductora Kikyo.

- ¡no te acerques, me repugnas! – bramó. Kikyo asustada al ver tanto odio en sus ojos retrocedió mirandolo unos segundos aterrada, luego su rostro reflejó dolor – llévenselo – susurró con gran dolor.

Vio como los guardias lo empujaban para que avanzará, se sintió tan mal..., pero ya no podía hacer nada, su envidia y su abaricia habían causado esto...¿podría convencer a los agentes para que lo soltarán, si..., tenía sus métodos. Y bajó la colina en silencio, detrá de los guardias que llevaban a Inuyasha, caminó con paso firme y orgulloso..., solo apariencia, solo era eso...

* * *

Holaaaa, me dio antojo de poner a la pareja de Miroku y Sango en la historia y aquí esta,los puse brevemente, pero bueno más bien es que ellos llevan enamorados mucho tiempo pero el al ser como dice Sango "religioso" pues no se podía hacer nada, pero Miroku deja los votos por Sango, que lindo (dejénme, soy asíme emociono yo sola), y más o menos es así su historia de amor, bueno no me enredo más, ahora si muchas gracias.

Hola **ampis**, me alegro de que te haya gustado, **Karien-sama,** bienvenida, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, muchasgracias, **Inujocelyn** gracias tb por tu review jejeje, **Kisa-Chan-sohma,** no te preocupes no seré muy descabellada jjee solo un poquito gracias tb, y **Lieli**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besos a todos los que dejan reviews y los que leen y no dejan (dejen plis, si yo soy en el fondo simpatica, en serio jeje), besitos.


	7. yo quiero amarte hoy

- ¿qué van a hacerle, Houyo? - preguntó con súplica, sentada dentro de un elegante carruaje negro tirado por dos robustos caballos marrones.

Houyo la miró con detenimiento¿sería verdad lo que le decía ella ¿el monstruo ese no le habría hecho nada, no... ¿por qué la señorita Kikyo habría de mentirle?.

- no puedo contestarla porque no lo sé, yo solo acompañé a la señorita Kikyo a avisar a las atoridades.

Kagome se acomodó mejor en el asiento y fijó su vista en el paisaje por la pequeña ventanita. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, se sentía tan mal, sola, triste..., no quería que le hicieran nada a Inuyasha, él nunca le haría daño ¿que cosas horribles habría contado Kikyo, por un momento deseó que nunca hubiera existido, que desapareciera de este mundo, horrorizada por tales pesamientos agitó la cabeza y se regañó a sí misma, no podía desear eso, ella no era así.

- Houyo ¿qué os contó Kikyo?.

El chico se quedó pensando unos minutos – no se como decirselo... - dijo esquivando la mirada chocolate de ella.

- digamelo, por favor, necesito saber – suplicó ella buscando su mirada.

Resignado acabó contandole que Kikyo había llegado un día a su casa, que necesitaba hablar con él urgentemente sobre la señorita Kagome, él asustado la recibió y escuchó atentamente. Le dijo que la leyenda era cierta, que el monstruo que hacía unos meses habían visto unos niños jugando, existía y que esté tenía retenida a la señorita y la iba a obligar a casarse con él. Y para eso, abusaría de ella si no lo detenían pronto.

Kagome al escucharlo dio un grito ahogado ¿abusar de ella¿cómo podía mentir así de su supuestamente ser amado Kikyo, miró a Houyo severamente, cerrando sus delicadas manos en un fuerte puño, como detestaba a esa mujer¿es que no sabía lo que podían hacerle a Inuyasha, aparte de ser diferente, también era acusado de supuesta violación.

- él no me violó – dijo de la manera más fría y cortante que pudo. 

Houyo la miró desconcertado – una dama no puede hablar así..., además esa bestia es peligrosa y... - no pudo continuar hablando porque Kagome se levantó y se acercó a él demasiado, el pobre muchacho no podía con sus nervios al tenerla tan cerca, sentir su embriagador aroma, ver su rostro angelical con tanta perfección..., se le escaparon pequeños jadeos que intentó reprimir, Kagome lo miró sosprendida y sonrojada separandose un poco. Carraspeó – bueno, ejem, él no me abusó y tampoco es una bestia, no vuelva a llamarlo así en mi presencia. Y no pueden acusarlo de algo que no tienen pruebas – musitó triunfal – pueden hacerme la prueba para saber si todavía poseeo mi virtud – dijo con la barbilla alta sentandose otra vez en su lugar.

Houyo sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco de seda y se secó la frente nervioso, tenerla así de cerca y controlarse fue una prueba dura, pensó.

- no hace falta que me diga eso, yo confio en usted señorita, pero en esa bes... en él no – rectificó.

Kagome suspiró derrotada, ya vería que podría hacer, solo necesitaba pensar.

&&&&&&

Lo llevaron hasta un edificio grande y poco cuidado, una vez allí lo metieron en una habitación pequeña y oscura. Tenía una tabla ancha de madera incrustada en la pared con una manta sucia y desgastada, con función de cama. Las paredes con enormes grietas y telarañas en las esquinas daban un aspecto frío al lugar. Le cerraron la puerta provocando un chirrido agudo, haciendo que sus sensibles orejas tuvieran un dolor pasajero. Pudo observar que en la gran puerta de madera oscura, tenía una pequeñita ventana con rejillas tapada con otro tablón de madera, donde se podía abrir desde a fuera para ver el interior.

Se sentó en la "cama" suspirando para evitar sollozar, no podía creer que hacía unos minutos tenía entre sus manos a su dulce Kagome. Ahora estaba solo, en un lugar horrible donde lo juzgaban por actos que no había cometido, por ser diferente..., de la impotencia retenida golpeó la pared fuertemente con su puño, donde segundos después, brotaba un hilillo de sangre, no quería estar ahí, no quería sentirse así, no quería...

&&&&&&

Kagome bajó rápidamente del carruaje sin esperar la ayuda del cochero para bajarla, se levantó un poco la falda del vestido y corrió en dirección a la casa donde le había llevado Houyo, la casa de la amiga de su madre.

La encontró esperandola en la entrada con un pañuelo en las manos y los ojos llorosos de a ver llorado. Antes de que Kagome pudiera hablar, la madre la abrazó fuertemente lamentandose por su hija, la pelinegra la separó lentamente – mamá tu sabes que él no me ha hecho nada, lo sabés – dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos, la madre le pusó las manos en su rostro – hija dime que no te hizo nada y te creeré.

- no me hizo nada mamá, tu viste como es él, nunca me haría nada – dijo convencida - diselo a Houyo por favor – dijo con la mirada suplicante.

La madre pudo ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía, su hija le decía la verdad, confiaba en ella. Volteó hacia Houyo – mi hija no miente, él no le ha hecho nada, lo he conocido y es un buen hombre – dijo seria.

- ¿hombre? - preguntó burlón - señora discúlpe mi atrevimiento, pero eso no es un hombre, es un monstruo y se llevó a su hija, estuvo conviviendo con ella durante un largo período, pasaron tiempo solos sin doncella para proteger su reputación, pero como yo la amo tanto, aceptaré casarme con ella con reputación o sin ella – dijo convencido. Kagome negó con la cabeza a más no poder. No iba a casarse con él, ella quería casarse con Inuyasha, al que amaba de verdad, al que daría su vida por salvarle.

- lo siento señor, pero mi hija desea casarse con ese joven y así será, no es un monstruo que devore gente o que tenga garras con que pueda hacer daño a mi hija, se aman y serán felices, nadie los separará si yo puedo evitarlo – dijo decidida, al decir esto se despidió cortésmente y entró a la casa llamando a su hija.

Kagome dudó un momento pero al final entró después de despedir a Houyo, que seguía de pie mirandolas fijamente callado, las palabras de la señora Higurashi le llegaron al corazón, quería tanto a su hija, tanto que aceptaba que se casara con un monstruo, y Kagome, oh Kagome, era de corazón tan noble y puro, que se enamoró de un ser extraño, ahora mismo sentía envidia y rencor contra ese monstruo llamado Inuyasha. Tenía que hablar con Kikyo de esto.

&&&&&&

Dos días sin ver a Inuyasha, dos días sin sus besos, sus abrazos, sus enfados. Se apoyó en la pared y lentamente cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando, quería verlo, quería estar con él, ahora que podían ser felíces pasaba esto. Lloró desconsolada en la parte de atrás de una de las casitas del pueblo para que nadie pudiera verla.

Quería salvarlo, quería volver a verlo, intentó visitarlo varias veces pero no le dejaban, no le decían si estaba bien, no le decían nada.

Como le gustaría que la Luna los ayudara, tenía que a ver una manera de salvarlo, ya le habían realizado la prueba a ver si había sido tocada, pero no sirvió de nada, porque Houyo repuso que había sido intento de abuso y eso no se podía demostrar, y encima el golpe en su rodilla, podía dar indicios de ello cuando lo vio Houyo y el doctor. Ella negó cuanto pudo y su madre también pero no sirvió de nada, de nada.

Le dolía la garganta de llorar, pero no podía parar de hacerlo, iban a matarlo, se lo escuchó decir uno de las autoridades a su compañero, que podía hacer, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, quería formar una familia con él, tener un bebé suyo y no de otro hombre. Hacerlo felíz.

El elegante joven caminaba junto a su prometida por las calurosas calles del pueblo, ella con un bonito vestido naranja apagado a juego con un gracioso sombrero, él con traje de chaqueta gris y camisa negra debajo , iban charlando tranquilamente cogidos por el brazo, giraron la esquina de una casa para cruzar la calle, pero el chico oyó un llanto. Soltándose de la mano de su prometida que lo miraba sin entender, se encaminó hacia la procedencia de ese llanto tan desgarrador.

Se encontró con una muchachita sentada en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas y el rostro escondido entre ellas, se podía apreciar el movimiento agitado de los hombros causados por el fuerte llanto. Le dio tanta pena que se acercó hasta ella tocándole suavemente el hombro.

- ¿se encuentra bien jovencita? - preguntó con lastima al oírla así ¿qué le habría sucedido?. Kagome levantó el rostro y se encontró con una mirada celeste conocida. El joven abrió los ojos al ver esa chica de rostro porcelana, ojos chocolate ahora enrojecidos de llorar y sus mejillas cubiertas de innumerables lágrimas.

- ¿Kagome¿eres tú¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó preocupado mientras le secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo. La chica lo miró agradecida – señor Kouga, oh, no sé que hacer, no sé que hacer – dijo abrazándolo, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba que la consolaran, no pudo evitarlo y siguió llorando en el hombro de Kouga que la abrazaba con ternura.

Una mujer peliroja de ojos esmeraldas los miraba con celos, fingió toser para llamar la atención de los jovenes, pero ni caso, harta carraspeó fuertemente, eso los hizo mirar.

- oh Kagome, esta es Ayame, mi prometida, Ayame, esta es Kagome una conocida mía – dijo sincero ya que no se conocían mucho. Kagome se levantó y la saludó adecuadamente.

- ¿solo conocida¿seguro? - preguntó desconfiada la pelirroja.

- ¡Ayame! - regañó Kouga, esta puso cara de no haber hecho nada.

- no pasa nada Kouga, si, soy solo una conocida – dijo con la mirada triste, ella también se puso celosa cuando apareció Kikyo y eso que todavía no eran prometidos, se mordió el labio nerviosa, oh Inuyasha se te hace tanta falta.

Kouga vio como kagome intentaba aguantar las lágrimas – Kagome ¿qué ocure, cuéntame por favor – dijo cogiendo sus manos sin importar la mirada de hielo de Ayame. Kagome lo miró directamente a los ojos, necesitaba un amigo para contarle todo, necesitaba gritar todo lo que sentía.

- mi prometido..., está...esta en la prisión acusado de algo falso, el pueblo quiere que lo maten por solo ser diferente, y ... y... yo no sé que hacer para detener eso Kouga – el chico se quedó perplejo intentando entender toda la información – y ¡oh no sabe como me siento, me esta destruyendo por dentro, todo se ve tan gris sin él..., lo tienen preso por mi culpa, solo yo soy la culpable y no puedo hacer nada por salvarle, nada – decía entre lágrimas. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía estar así, tenía que ser fuerte por él, si, solo por Inuyasha.

Kouga y Ayame se miraron entre ellos conmovidos por la chica, la entendían, se quedaron toda la tarde con ella apoyándola y consolándola como podían.

Porque cuando sientes un amor tan grande y verdadero, al perderlo sientes como todo se derrumba, como se destruye, por eso, en esos momentos se necesita a alguién que te apoye en todo, porque al fin y al cabo, es difícil de superar, sobretodo sola.

&&&&&&

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que habían detenido a Inuyasha, le alimentaban muy poco, solo el desayuno que constaba de un vaso de leche y un trozo de pan sucio, y en la cena un caldo asqueroso, si él les decía algo, acababa siendo herido por palizas de las autoridades, se sentía mal, muy mal, los crueles insultos le herían, la falta de comida lo debilitaba y lo que más lo tenía en un estado lamentable era la soledad, necesitaba ver a Mioga, Kaede, al enano de Shippo –sonrió– y a su querida Kagome, como ansíaba besarla y abrazarla eternamente.

Oyó la puerta y se levantó esperanzado, quizás era Kagome que había venido a visitarlo, pero sus esperanzas cayeron al ver a un alto guardia con sonrisa burlona y mirada inquisidora - ¿cómo estamos bestia¿nadie te visita? - rió cínicamente dejando en un hueco de la mesita un plato con pan y dos o tres pastitas – aquí tienes un regalito¿sabes que el pueblo pide que te sacrifiquen, han oído rumores de que abusaste de una muchacha inocente y que si te soltamos lo intentarías con otras – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Inuyasha gruñó dandole la espalda – lárgate – musitó entre dientes.

- como desees, su alteza – dijo un burlón el guardia cerrando fuertemente la puerta. ¡Malditos, como los odiaba a todos, maldijo furioso, tenía que escapar, pero ¿cómo?...

- dejenme verle por favor, soy su prometida, no me hará daño, de verdad, lo he dicho cientos de veces, han pasado muchos días, necesito verle – decía Kagome en el descuidado edificio. Los grandes hombres se miraron entre ellos y luego le negaron – señorita, disculpenos, pero tenemos órdenes de no dejar verlo a nadie – se atrevió a hablar uno de ellos. Kagome los miró con odio y se dio la vuelta para irse, encontrandose con Kikyo, vestida con un sotisficado vestido beige con vuelos en las mangas y con escote pronunciado.

- tú... ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo seria Kagome.

- la pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti niña entrometida, vengo a ver a mi Inuyasha – contestó ella. Kagome apretó los puños conteniendose – no es tu Inuyasha, no hables así de él, por tu culpa lo van a condenar a muerte, por tu culpa, por tu envidia y tus mentiras – gritó con lágrimas en los ojos – como te odio¡no sabes cuanto te odio Kikyo! - volvió a gritar. Kikyo se quedó pálida¿iban a matar a Inuyasha por su culpa, no..., no..., miró al guardia para que le afirmara si era verdad, y así lo hizo. Volteó la mirada a Kagome y la miró sin creerlo – no pueden hacer eso, la culpa es de esta mujerzuela, él no tiene la culpa, no lo matarán ¿verdad, no pueden – decía Kikyo dando vueltas por la sala.

Kagome aprovechando el despiste de los guardias intentando calmar a Kikyo que gritaba histérica, corrió hasta el pasillo, caminó sin hacer ruido y llegó hasta una sala que se dividia en puertas, ahora había que buscar la de Inuyasha. Rápidamente empezó a abrir ventanitas y cerrarlas al ver que no pertenecían a Inuyasha.

Siguió buscando hasta que lo encontró sentado de espaldas, lo pudo distinguir por su cabello plateado y sus tiernas orejitas, ahora solo tenía que abrir la puerta, pero no tenía la llave, echó un vistazo en la sala y pudo ver un guardia dormido apoyando sus pies en una mesa clásica. Ahogó un grito, no se había dado cuenta de que había un hombre "vigilando", dio gracias al cielo de que estuviera dormido, se acercó sigilosamente y cogió con cuidado las llaves de su cintura.

Se apresuró a la puerta de Inuyasha y probó a abrir la puerta con todas las llaves que había. Una vez conseguida la adecuada abrió y se metió rápidamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido.

_Nada es para siempre amor,  
hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna,  
y mañana quien sabra  
si hay una separación o habra fortuna,  
nadie sabe amor,  
nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana  
quiero amarte hoy  
quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma_

- largate – dijo Inuyasha pensando que era uno de los hombres que venía a burlarse de él. Kagome sonrió y se acercó a él, inclinó su cuerpo hasta estar cerca de su oído - ¿quieres que me vaya? - susurró. Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron rápido al captar el sonido de su voz, provocándole una risita a la chica.

Inuaysha volteó deprisa y la vio ligeramente inclinada con un vestido granate, sus cabellos sueltos y bien peinados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que conseguía alegrarle el corazón.- ¿Kagome¡oh Kagome!- dijo con el corazón en la mano,se abrazó a ella fuertemente sin soltarla, besandola con hambre, con necesidad y ella le correspondió de igual manera.

_Te quiero hoy  
quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana,  
esto es amor  
y es tan grande que no caben mis palabras,  
quiero amarte hoy  
quiero amarte hoy  
por si no hay mañana,  
quiero amarte hoy  
yo quiero amarte hoy  
por si no hay mañana._

- oh Inuyasha, por fin puedo verte, no me dejaban visitarte, te he echado tanto de menos – decía desesperada Kagome abrazándolo por el cuello. Inuyasha sonrió – Kagome siento tener este aspecto, pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo muy poco para asearme – dijo avergonzado. Kagome le levantó en rostro – así sigues estando tan atractivo como siempre – musitó dandole un corto beso en los labios – Mioga y Kaede te echan de menos, Shippo no ha parado de llorar desde que se enteró, oh estabamos tan preocupados por ti – explicaba acariciando un mechón de cabello plata que le caía al ojidorado – tienes... que escapar,... te quieren... te quieren... - balbuceaba – quieren matarte... - sollozó aferrandose al pecho de este, Inuyasha aspiró el dulce aroma de la chica – lo sé – dijo sin más.

_Somos como arena y mar  
somos mas que una ilusión porque no hay duda,  
y esta historia de los dos  
es tan linda como nunca hubo niguna  
nadie sabe amor  
nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana  
quiero amarte hoy  
quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma. _

Kagome alzó el rostro – como puedes estar así de tranquilo Inuyasha, tu no has hecho nada, no pueden acusarte – dijo angustiada. Inuyasha acarició su mejilla mirandola con ternura – con verte una vez más me basta Kagome, ya puedo estar tranquilo – susurró atrapando sus labios, Kagome lo correspondió con las lágrimas recorriendo su mejillas – dejame tocarte kagome, quiero acariciarte una vez más – dijo con voz ronca, kagome asintió besándolo con fervor, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de él y se dejó tumbar, Inuyasha recorrió con sus manos la bien formada figura de ella – eres tan hermosa..., suave..., te quiero tanto kagome – decía besando su cuello, Kagome respiraba agitadamente, dejandose llevar por las caricias de él, se aferró más a él al sentir como este desabrochaba su vestido, cuando quedó en corsé se sonrojó deliberadamente – no te avergüences, eres preciosa – dijo apartando algunos cabellos del rostro de la chica, ella lo besó con dulzura, lo necesitaba, quería estar con él, necesitaba estar con él, ella se entregaría a él, solo sería de él y de nadie más.

_te quiero hoy  
quiero abrirle al corazon una ventana,  
esto es amor  
y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras, quiero amarte hoy  
quiero amarte hoy  
por si no hay mañana, _

_quiero amarte hoy  
quiero amarte hoy  
por si no hay mañana._

Se quitó la camisa y luego desató el corsé de ella tranquilamente, a Kagome se le erizó la piel al sentir a Inuyasha besar el nacimiento de sus senos, ella jadeó aferrandose a su espalda, clavandole las uñas al sentir como le quemaba la piel por donde pasaba la boca de Inuyasha. De pronto él paró y la miró fijamente con sus ojos dorados - ¿estás segura? Kagome, no debería tocarte, puedes rehacer tu vida, cuando yo... - respiró hondo - sino te toco, podrás casarte y ser feliz..., rehacer tu vida – cogió el corsé del suelo y fue a ponerselo con la cabeza gacha, pero kagome de un manotazo tiró el corsé al suelo, Inuyasha le miró confuso - yo quiero amarte hoy, por lo que pueda pasar mañana, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya y de nadie más Inuyasha – dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas – solo tú me tocarás, te amo Inuyasha y quiero estar contigo hoy, quiero que me ames como si no hubiera mañana, por f...- iba a decirle por favor, pero la boca de Inuyasha se lo impidió atrapando sus labios con pasión – no me lo tienes que pedir, yo te lo daría todo kagome, todo – susurró en su oído, provocando que la chica temblara de deseo.

Recorrió la silueta de Kagome sin dejar de besarla – te amo Inuyasha – dijo ella cuando él paso de su boca a sus hombros. Inuyasha exploraba el cuerpo de Kagome, provocandole escalofríos, de pronto ahogó un grito al sentir rozar la virilidad de Inuyasha adentrandose en ella.

- Inu...I...Inuyasha... - tartamudeaba nerviosa sin poder terminar la frase. Inuyasha la besó el los labios y la miró fijamente.

- tranquila, sé ques la primera vez para ti – la chica se ruborizó – también es la mía – dijo con voz tierna a la chica que lo miraba asombrada. La siguió besando – iré despacio, confía en mí.

Kagome se dejó llevar por los ardientes besos de Inuyasha y poco a poco sus nervios diciparon, Inuyasha al notarlo, aprovechó y entró en ella, Kagome se mordió el labio aguantándo el dolor mientras apretaba la espalda del chico, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, el dolor se fue reemplazado por una extraña sensación, el placer.

_quiero amarte hoy  
quiero amarte hoy  
por si no hay mañana._

Jadeando, el chico la embistió una última vez, llenandose los dos de una agradable sensación. Cansados, se recostaron en la supuesta cama abrazados.

- no te dolió mucho ¿verdad? - preguntó preocupado, Kagome solo pudo pronunciar un no atrastrado por el cansancio.

- pase lo que pase, siempre te querré Kagome – dijo besándole en la sien – me has hecho el hombre más felíz, te has entregado a mí, a pesar de que no estamos casados, sabiendo las habladurías que habrá – dijo sonriendo esto último acordándose de aquel día que la observó dormir, parecía un ángel. Kagome rió recordando aquel día que le pidió matrimonio.

Iba a volver a bersarlo, pero se acordó de donde estaban, su rostro adquirió un notorio sonrojo, Inuyasha ladeó la cabeza sin entender porque la chica se encontraba así.

- ¿sucede algo?.

- de...debería vestirme, si aparece un guardia y nos ve así...¡oh que vergüenza! - se avergonzó la chica, levantándose y alcanzando sus ropas. Inuyasha sonrió, era tan inocente, tan dulce, la quería tanto..., se vistió junto con ella.

Una vez vestida Kagome abrió despacio la puerta, creo que sigue dormido dijo al chico. 

- con los gritos que diste me resulta imposible de creer¡auch¿qué haces mujer? - dijo manoseandose el brazo tras el golpe que le dio la chica.

- no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas – dijo enfadada pero en un tono bajo para no despertar al hombre. La única respuesta que pudo escuchar fue el característico ¡feh!.

- ahora sígueme sin hacer ruido – avisó la pelinegra cogiéndolo de la mano.

Cruzaron facilmente el pasillo, se ocultaron apoyados en la pared y Kagome se aseguró que en la entrada no hubiera nadie. Perfecto, Kikyo y los guardias no estaban. Siguieron caminado, faltaba un metro para la salida, Kagome arrugó el entrecejo, era demasiado fácil para una prisión.

- Kagome mira, por fin seré libre, huíremos yviviremos felices, te haré la mujer más feliz, te lo prometo – dijo ilusionado cruzando la puerta.

- ¡Inuyasha espera¡es una trampa! - alertó la chica, pero él cruzó y no sucedió nada, parpadeó extrañada, imposible algo pasaba ...

&&&&&&

Los guardias la tranquilizaron, después de actuar un poco, ellos volvieron a vigilar en la entrada, sonrió triunfal. Fue hasta el pasillo donde se encontraban las celdas.

Buscó la celda de Inuyasha, al encontrarla se quedó de piedra, lo poco que se veía en las rejillas era suficiente para saber lo que sucedía dentro. Su Inuyasha estaba besando con pasión a una pelinegra que se encontraba en corsé abrazándolo fuertemente, supo quién era la pelinegra sin verle el rostro. ¡Maldita seas kagome¡maldita sea el día que apareciste en la vida de Inuyasha, maldijo entre dientes Kikyo.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida, informaría de esto al chico se dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Inuyasha solo podía ser de ella, él vendría solo a ella cuando quisiera, no una cualquiera como la niña, eso nunca¡antes muerta!.

* * *

Hola, jejje vaya se acerca el final, quiero pedir disculpas por el horroroso lemon, pero no me sale, es la 1º vez que lo hago, con lo pervertidilla que soy, no se como no me salió,perdonenme, en mis proximos fics lo haré mejor, tambiénperdón si ven que no han entendido algo de la trama, me preguntais y yo aclaro, ok?. ¿os habeís dado cuenta que llevo 3 capis acabando con una escena de kikyo¡que fuerte¿qué me esta pasando? 0-0..., en fin... gracias por los reviews, **Inujocelyn,** hola jiji cuanto tiempo eh? xD, gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que alegran mucho, **ampis** me rio mucho con los cumplidos que das a Kikyo (muajaja a mi tb me cae "tan bien" xD) gracias tb, **Inu-Killua **¡hola, me alegro que te haya gustado, me da mucho gusto, muchas gracias por tu review , **Kisa-Chan-sohma**, jejej gracias por tu review, en verdad no fui muy descabellada, bueno un poquito... pero el amor tiene que superarlo todo, o eso espero... no se si estaran juntitos ya se verá jeje (sorpresa), ah! bonito nombre el de tu musa ,** Lieli** gracias por tus palabras (siempre pongo review hay que cambiar ¿no?), saludos a ti tb, bueno a todas en realidad jeje, se que me extiendo mucho hablando (bueno escribiendo), pero no me canso de agradeceros a tds por los reviews, besos a todas, y a los que leen y no dejan comentario tb jeje que se que los hay ¬ ¬, jejej , que tngan un buen día, ya que creo que mñn actualizaré.¡ah! la canción que sale en el fic se llama : nada es para siempre de luis fonsi, tngo una amiga que es super fan tiene tds sus disco y escuché esta canción que tenía ella y me enamoré, para mi es muy linda, entonces se me apareció la pareja (inu y kag) diciendose eso, y si se fijan más o menos la letra le va a este capi, ya que puede que no haya mñn para inuT-T ahora si besitos


	8. no me dejes

- ¿habrá podido ver a Inuyasha ya? - dijo Shippo, sentado en una vieja silla de madera.

- si tarda tanto en regresar supongo que sí, pequeño – contestó la anciana asomandose por la ventana – solo espero que no le hayan hecho nada malo, se hace el duro siempre, pero es muy sensible.

- ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo, puede que Kagome nos diga si lo vio, por favor vamos – dijo el kitsune juntando sus manitas.

La anciana suspiró – de acuerdo – de todas maneras también quería ir, necesitaba ver a su hombrecito gruñón.

&&&&&&

La recibió en la decorada sala principal de la casa, se sentaron en unos sillones blanco roto, y esperó a que hablara.

- Se van a escapar, he dicho a los guardias que esperaran escondidos fuera, para que así se confiaran – comentó sin emoción en el rostro. Houyo dejó la taza de porcelana encima de la mesa y la miró serio.

- ¿cómo va a poder escaparse¡es una prisión! -gritó levantandose, la iba a perder, se iba a ir con ese monstruo y eso nunca lo permitiría.

- tu querido amorcito, fue a la prisión y lo liberó y ¿a qué no sabes lo que pasó también? - preguntó retóricamente con maldad. El chico tragó fuerte – vamos – dijo cruzando la puerta.

Kikyo lo siguió con una sonrisa en la cara, prepárate querida Kagome, pagarás por quitarme a Inuyasha, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, se dijo ampliando su sonrisa.

&&&&&&

- Miroku, Kagome todavía no a salido de la prisión, eso me preocupa – decía la chica abrazándolo.

- querida Sango, quizás la señorita pudo entrar y esta compartiendo ... bueno ya sabes "momentos" con su prometido dijo pícaro.

Plash!

Después de esas palabras la mejilla izquierda del joven se torno de un fuerte rojo, y no, no estaba sonrojado.

- pero Sanguito ¿por qué esta muestra de amor? - dijo con voz de niño sobandose la mejilla afectada.

- es usted un atrevido con tales pensamientos, como van a a... como van a... en la prisión...¿sin casarse,ni que fuera a mor...¡oh! - exclamó tapandose la boca y aumentando sus colores en las mejillas – pero no creo que ellos...en fin... no creo¡oh! – volvió a exclamar tapandose la boca.

Miroku se acercó y cogió sus finas manos – Sanguito, por amor se da cualquier cosa, y más ese amor tan grande que siente la señorita por su prometido, yo también hice algo por amor – dijo mirándola tiernamente

- usted dejó lo religioso porque no era capaz de ello, no por am... - la interrumpieron unos dulces labios. Sango sin creerlo se aferró a él para profundizar el beso, que atrevida te estas haciendo Sango, se reprochó a sí misma, ... ¡bah!..., disfruta el momento le dijo su conciencia.

&&&&&&

- feh ¿ves Kagome, no ha pasado nada ¡somos libres! - exclamó cogiendo a la chicas en brazos y dándole vueltas. Kagome le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, pero luego arrugó el ceño – no me fiaría, algo me huele mal... - dijo sin dejar de arrugar el entrecejo.

El chico olfateo el aire varias veces – a mi no me huele raro – dijo sin dejar de olfatear, la chica meneó la cabeza suspirando resignada.

- jejej, picaste, sé que es una expresión, no soy tan tonto – dijo con arrogancia, la chica hizo una mueca sin creele.

- ¿no me crees, pues tendrás un castigo – propuso con malicia, la chica levanto las cejas - ¿un castigo a mí? - dijo burlona.

- sí a ti – susurró antes de atrapar sus labios. Kagome correspondió apoyando sus manos en el musculoso pecho del chico, este se inclinó más a ella para profundizar el beso. 

- ¡suéltala maldito monstruo!.

- ¡ya podeís salir! - ordenó Kikyo. Los dos guardias que se habían escondido a ordenes de ella, salieron con sus pistolas en mano apuntando a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bajó a Kagome y la puso detrás de él, miró a Houyo y Kikyo que permanecían delante de ellos, él con mirada seria y ella con mirada burlona.

- Kikyo ¿fuiste tu la que se chivó?.

- más bien la que planeó, os ví y supe que ibai´s a escapar – se giró a Houyo – ¿sabes que el monstruo hizo suya a Kagome, ella ya no es la niña pura e inocente de antes – dijo poniendo un puchero – que lastima, tu que querías que fuera tuya ¿verdad Houyo?.

El chico no respondió, solo abrió los ojos enormemente, apretó los puños con fuerza y antes de que alguien se esperara algo, Houyo se abalanzó sore Inuyasha haciendo que este cayera al suleo al no estar preparado, le dio tantos golpes como pudo, Inuyasha intentó agarrarlo pero Houyo sacó un cuchillo y rozó su hombro, ya que Inuyasha esquivó como pudo. Kagome dio un grito ahogado.

- no eso no es justo Houyo, no lo hagas por favor¡dejalo! – gritaba ella intentando separarlo pero Houyo sin querer la golpeó haciendola caer, a Inuyasha le creció la furia al ver eso, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo oscuro, gruñó y atacó sin piedad a Houyo, este ni con el cuchillo pudo defenderse, si seguía en ese estado podría matar al chico.

- ¡dispárale¿no ves que acabará con el señor Houyo? - gritó uno de los hombres.

- pero puedo fallar si se mueven tanto – dijo el otro nervioso, nunca había matado, era nuevo por eso le habían puesto de guardia.

- ¡tú dispara, el señor Houyo esta en el suelo, el monstruo encima de él, no fallarás.

- dispara tu mejor, yo... yo prefiero... - decía, su compañero haciendo un ademán con la mano lo hizo callar – muy bien lo haré yo.

Kagome se levantó del suelo y vio a Inuyasha atacándo fuertemente a Houyo, tenía que pararlo, si no mataría y cuando saliera de esa especie de trance se arrepentiría, lo sabía, -¡no! - gritó. Fue a acercarse y entonces oyó a Kikyo gritar.

-¡ no¡no lo disparen!.

Kagome no se lo pensó y corrió hacia Inuyasha como pudo, tenía que empujarlo para que la bala no le diera. Corrió estirando sus brazos, llegó a rozarle.

Se oyó un disparo.

Kikyo gritó el nombre de Inuyasha cerrando los ojos para no ver, mientras caía arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en el rostro. Los guardias se miraron pálidos, el que disparó tiró el arma asustado, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de hacer, nunca podría olvidar esa escena, nunca.

&&&&&&

Inuyasha volvió a tener su color de ojos ámbar, tras escuchar a Kagome diciendole que no, se giró para verla y oyó a Kikyo, volteó el rostro y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido, el sonido del disparo, el grito de Kikyo, las manos de Kagome rozándolo, la sangre salpicando. Cayó al suelo junto a la chica.

Abrió los ojos como pudo y entonces vio a kagome en sus brazos inconsciente, bajó la vista y se encontró con el costado de la chica ensangrentado.

- ka...kagome... - balbuceó, levantó el rostro de la chica y le dio suaves golpecitos – Kagome, no puede ser, a ti no te dispararon ¿verdad?..., no... no... ¡a ti no¡no maldita sea, no! - gritó viendo a la chica pálida, tocó su mejilla, ya no estaba cálida como antes, no respiraba, sangraba...

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, el chico lloró, la pegó a su cuerpo y la meció sin dejar de repetir su nombre, sin dejar de sollozar – no te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo, no puedo estar sin tí, no te vayas – susurró entre lágrima.

Houyo se quedó ahí sentado con el labio roto, el ojo hinchado, su caro traje destrozado¿y él, él estaba en shock, no reaccionaba, solo veía a su kagome muerta, por su culpa... 

Los guardias cayeron al suelo meneando sus cabezas con lágrimas en los ojos, tuvo que pasar esta desgracia, para darse cuenta del amor del monstruo y la chica noble. Y ahora... ahora no había nada.

Kikyo al oir solo sollozos, alzó la vista y se quedó estática al observar lo ocurrido. Entonces la disparada fue Kagome...¿se interpuso en la bala para que no dañaran a Inuyasha¿la niña había muerto, entonces sintió algo caliente en su rostro, lo tocó suavemente y se sorprendió con lo que notó, estaba llorando, hacía mucho que no lloraba así, y ahora lo hacía por la niña, por su rival, por esa que odió y por la que preparó el absurdo plan, todo era su culpa, no disparó pero fue una de las causantes de su muerte, ahora se sentía arrepentida, despreciable, frívola, sola... Se quedó arrodilla sujetandose los cabellos, llorando, gritando, murmurando, negando...

Tenía que pedirle perdón a Inuyasha por todo lo que hizo, por el daño que causó, por la muerte de su amada Kagome.

&&&&&&

- Miroku ¿has oído ese ruido? - preguntó asustada sentada en su puestito.

- un disparo... - murmuró, soltando los pañuelos que estaba elaborando, ya que Sango le había enseñado.

- ¡oh no, no lo habrán matado, no puede ser – dijo llevándose a Miroku corriendo en dirección del disparo.

- Kaede ¿esa pareja que corre no es de la que siempre nos habla Kagome? - preguntó Shippo viendo por donde iban corriendo.

- si Shippo – dijo la anciana pálida.

- ¿qué pasa Kaede? - dijo viendo a la anciana marchar por donde habían ido la pareja hace unos instantes – ¡esperame Kaede! - gritó el pequeño siguiéndola.

&&&&&&

Los cuatro llegaron donde el disparo, callaron al presenciar la escena.

Dos guardias llorando y culpándose en el suelo; Kikyo arrodillada sin levantar en rostro, sus cabellos ahora desordenados lo tapaban, Kaede se sorprendió al volver a verla. Otro hombre que no conocían sin mover un solo músculo, solo observando a la pareja. Entonces lo vieron, Inuyasha abrazándo a una ensangrentada kagome, él la acunaba y no dejaba de nombrarla.

Shippo se echó a llorar, la anciana desvio la vista, Sango gritó y se aferró a Miroku ,que la amntenía en su pecho para que no viera más.

Todos observando, todos llorando, todos por la misma persona.

&&&&&&

Inuyasha al ver a Kagome así, se sintió impotente, no pudo hacer nada, ella lo salvó, sacrificó su vida por él. Nunca se lo perdonaría, él tenía que haber sido el que se interpuso en la bala, no ella. La amaba y ahora la había perdido. Entonces se sorprendió, la amaba, si, no la quería, la amaba y cuando estuvo separada de ella no lo soportaba, cuando se entregó a él le inundó una felicidad que jamás había imaginado, Kagome el había dicho muchas veces que lo amaba, pero él ¿se lo dijo alguna vez, no..., y ahora no tenía la oportunidad de decíriselo. La apretó más fuerte¿por qué ahora que había encontrado el verdadero amor, se iba?.

De repente todo empezó a iluminarse, las personas que lloraban ya no lloraban, levantó el rostro y vio a todos sin moverse, alzó la vista al cielo y los pájaros que volaban libres estaban quietos, el tiempo había parado.

Todo a su alrededor emitió un resplandor rosa, extrañado se fijó en una forma que poco a poco se acercaba a él, adoptando forma de silueta. 

Apareció una mujer de cabellos largos, rostro pálido como la luna, ojos grandes y almendrados, pómulos alto y mejillas rosadas. El chico parpadeó repetidas veces.

- ¿madre?.

- hijo, hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, no pensé que me reconocieras – sonrió dulcemente. El albino no dijo nada¿qué decir en esos momentos, por fin veía a su madre, pero... ¿por qué?.

La Luna se acercó con paso elegante hasta su hijo, se inclinó para hablarle mejor – ya encontraste a tu verdadero amor, tuviste que sufrir mucho para encontrarlo, pero ya lo ontuviste – dijo con voz suave.

- ¿y de qué me sirve¿ para qué lo he encontrado si me lo arrebataron? - preguntó entre lágrimas – mira madre, mira lo que le sucedió a la persona que más amo, y todo por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa – sollozó.

- tu corazón me ha invocado, tienes que pedirme el deseo que más aguardes en tu corazón, no el que tengas en tu mente, sino en lo más profundo de tu corazón, puede ser malo o puede ser bueno, pero yo te lo concederé, ya sabes que será la última vez - le recordó. Luego rió al verle las orejitas – tu padre me contó que hace varios años atrás te castigó por decir grandes faltas hacia mí – volvió a reir – no me imaginaba que el castigo serían esas orejitas¿de verdad quieres que desaparezcan?.

- ¡no me importa maldita sea¿no tienes corazón, por mi culpa a muerto la mujer que más amo – gritó. 

Agrandó su sonrisa – el mismo carácter que tu padre – se acercó un poco más a él y acarició su rostro haciendo que las magulladuras que tenía por culpa de Houyo desaparecieran – te quiero y sé que tu también, solo que ahora estas enfadado, lo entiendo – lo mió dulcemente - espero que seas muy feliz por tu deseo¡ah! y tu padre me ordenó otra cosa también – río divertida - aunque es una pena – murmuró con otra risita.

Inuyasha seguía sin entender¿no comprendía el dolor que le destruía por dentro¿qué lo atormentaba?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cálido beso en su frente, su madre se despedía.

- te quiero mucho hijo, se felíz – susurró desapareciendo tras otro resplandor.

Fue a decir algo, a hacer algo, pero sus párpados se cerraron, él cayó al suelo, solo hubo oscuridad.

&&&&&&

Era un día espléndido, Kaede, Mioga, Shippo, Sango, Kouga, Ayame y Sonomi, se encontraban sentados juntos, unos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha, hablando y riendo mientras esperaban.

- se cumplió aquello que dije de que seríamos amigos – murmuró para sí mismo.

- ¿qué decías? - dijo all rato, ya que los nervios le tenían así.

- sin tus orejas peludas ya no oyes igual Inuyasha – dijo burlón – con lo bonitas que eran – comentó con voz melosa.

- ¡feh, dejalo ya Miroku – refunfuñó. Su amigo solo pudo carcajear, recibiendo un golpe del ojidorado – auch tu siempre igual de bruto – se quejó Miroku. Inuyasha iba a replicar pero su amigo lo interrumpió – sshh, ya viene – dijo mirando al frente.

Inuyasha volteó la mirada al frente y la vio avanzar hasta él, hinchó su pecho orgulloso al verla, nunca hubiera pensado que volvería a ser felíz desde aquel día...

* * *

Hola, bueno este es un capi corto y el último, pero no se asusten, tengo que ponr otro mañana, que haré que sea tipo epilogo, pero es para aclarar cosas, no soy capaz de dejar un capi asi de pesimo por dios, tranquila no deses peren oks? jej.

**Karien-sama**, gracias por tu review, jeje espero que sueñes con inu ( y yo tb jeje), **ampis**, gracias a ti también, si la verdad ahora que lo veo bien , es un poco tetrito esto de hacerlo en la prisión tu 1º vez, pero como no sabían si se volverían a ver jeje..., **InuKiulla** e **Inujocelyn**, gracias porvuestros comentaarios -, me alegro que no decepcionara el lemon, se intentara mejorar en el futuro jej, **Kisa-Chan-sohma**, muchas gracias por el review jeje, **fernandaIK26**, bienvenida! jejeje gracias por el comentario, me alegro, disfruto, me pongo contenta de que te haya gustado jijij, **lieli,** gracias a ti también jjeje, pos si tramé algo Kikyo y yo (he dicho kikyo conmigo en una frase, oh dios esto d tener sueño me afecta jeje), **FikaMoo**, gracias por el review, aunque ahora que lo pienso lo pusiste en el 1º, bueno cuando llegues hasta aquí lo verás jeje,.

Pues que me da penita acabarlo pero he tenido problemitas mios y... buenoprometí que no iba a enrrollarme,mñn subo el último capi, cualquier duda diganmelo, y gracias deverdad, me emocioné en este capi, es donde más reviews he tenido (influirá el lemon, no creo... ¬¬ o si? ), antes de despedirme, tengo una duda a ver si me la podeis resolver : cuando tute vas atu pagina y pones stats, te sale los reviews de tu historia, la gente que te a leído..., ..., y después pone alerta¿eso que es, esq me da vergüenza preguntar algo así, pero esq no se¿alerta de que¿que hice algo mal en el fic o algo así, espero me ayuden, nos vemos en el último capi, me voy (tngo mucho sueño, son las 2:47 am T-T) besos..


	9. se termina la leyenda?

La chica con un vestido blanco de seda, su cabello suelto agarrado atrás por una orquilla que sujetaba un refinado velo, avanzaba hacia Inuyasha nerviosa, retorciendo el ramo de flores blancas y rosas que llevaba en sus manos.

Miró de reojo la parte izquierda de los asientos y se encontró con las sonrisas de Sango, Kouga y Ayame, miró a su derecha, viendo a Shippo que le saludaba con la manita, Kaede le pasaba a Mioga un pañuelo, ya que este empezaba a emocionarse.

Sonomi sentada muy finamente con su vestido de muselina verde aceituna, la examinaba de arriba a bajo, buscando si le habían colocado el traje mal, si el peinado estaba cayendo, pero no, estaba perfecta.

La joven cruzó con maestría el largo pasillo adornado con una pesada alfombra roja, al final del camino la recibió la mano del novio, alzó la vista y sonrió al ver a Inuyasha, con un traje negro elegante y su cabello bien cepillado, pero estaba diferente sin sus orejas, no le importaba, seguía igual de atractivo pensó.

Subió al altar y se puso a su lado, Miroku le hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto a Sango. Mushi dio por comenzada la ceremonia.

&&&&&&

Después del si quiero, Inuyasha esperaba ansioso la última frase que diría el cura Mushi.

- puede besar a la novia.

El albino no se lo pensó, la atrajo de la cintura apegándola a él y atrapó sus labios suavemente, la chica después de un largo suspiro y olvidándose donde estaba entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del chico, correspondiendo con igual ternura el beso que cambiaría sus vidas. 

Los pocos invitados que se encontraban en el evento, se levantaron aplaudiendo felices, Mioga y Sonomi lloraron juntos, Shippo rojo de vergüenza se tapó sus inocentes ojitos, Sango y Miroku se abrazaron al igual que la pareja de su lado.

&&&&&&

Después de separarse del beso miraron sonrojados como todos los observaban felices, se cogieron de la mano y salieron afuera, la novia como esperaban las chicas tiró el ramo, Sango y Ayame se fulminaron con la mirada para capturar el ramo que poco a poco iba cayendo, al final cayó en las manos de Sonomi, esta pegó un gritito y lo enseñó victoriosa, las otras chicas suspiraron decepcionas, pero pronto sus respectivas parejas la ayudaron a superarlo.

- Sango...te...te... ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa? - preguntó Miroku arrodillado. La chica asintió llorosa tirandolo al suelo por el eufórico abrazo que le dio.

- Aya...Ayame, somos prometidos y... bueno... sabes que tenemos que casarno ¿no? - dijo avergonzado, esto no se le daba bien ¿por qué no podía ser un poco más atrevido? - Kouga si lo que me intentas decir es que si me quiero casar contigo – dijo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que preocupó a kouga, no podía rechazarle, se moriría.

- es que sí tonto,pero a ver si eres más lanzado ¿de acuerdo? - sollozó Ayame emocionada. El chico de cola alta sonrió sujetándola por la cintura – esta bien, seré más lanzado – dijo atrapándo sus labios.

- iuugg ¡que asco, todos están besandose y diciendose cursiladas, yo me quedo a vivir con vosotros – dijo el pequeño kitsune a Kaede.

- siempre nos toca hijos no humanos cien por cien ¿eh, Kaede? - dijo Mioga.

La anciana asintió sonriente – si querido, es nuestro destino, como el de estar juntos – dijo dandole un beso corto en los labios. Shippo meneó la cabeza, ni con ellos se salvaba de los besitos y palabras bonitas ¡bah! Él todavía no pensaba en eso. De pronto vio a una niña correr en su dirección, chocando con el pequeño kitsune.

- disculpame – pidió la pequeña niña con dos coletas.

- no es...no... no es nada – dijo sonrojado Shippo. Parece ser que a él también le llegaba el amor, suspiró, también cayó en las redes del amor, ahora tendría cara de bobo como los demás...

&&&&&&

Estaban en un carruaje, dirigiendose a una nueva casa, que con el dinero ahorrado pudieron pemitirseo. Observaba el paisaje pensativa sin darse cuenta de que el ojidorado la obsevaba con amor. Nunca olvidaría ese día, la desesperación de ver a Kagome muerta en sus brazos, el volver a ver a su madre, el deseo que tenía que pedir, la misteriosa orden de su padre.

_Despertó de la oscuridad que le había envolvido al irse su madre. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que ya todos se movían, seguían en las mismas posiciones de antes llorando y negando._

_Bajó la vista y vio a Kagome, un brillo rosa estaba en su costado, lo observó de cerca y vio que desapareció, tocó en el lugar a ver que había pasado y se encontró con que no estaba la herida de la bala , sorprendido levantó la vista hacia el rostro de la chica, kagome entreabrió sus ojos chocolate y le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida, no pudo ver mejor porque de repente se volvió todo borroso, eran sus lágirma que le impedían ver, la abrazó con fuerza como si de eso dependiera su vida, la chica soltó una infantil risita._

_- Inuyasha... - murmuró al verlo sollozar. El chico no levantó la vista, su flequillo tapaba su rostro masculino, entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía orejitas, fue a decírselo pero se quedó dormida._

_- Kagome, estas viva – dijo viéndola dulcemente dormida entre sus brazos._

_El deseo que pedía su corazón, el verdadero deseo fue que se salvará su verdadero amor, aunque él tuviera que vivir toda la vida como el conocido monstruo, no le importaba, solo quería estar junto a ella, despertar por las mañanas a su lado, tener bebés, besarla cuantas veces pudiera, llorar, reir, compartir todo con ella._

_Sonrió, su madre sabía que deseo pediría, por eso le habló así, y ¿ lo de las orejas? se preguntó. Los rayos del sol le molestaron sus ojos, entonces volvió a sonreir, esa fue la orden que mandó su padre a su madre, alzó la vista al cielo, gracias padre, gracias madre, al final después de tanto sufrir, encontró a su ser amado, su felicidad._

- Inuyasha...

- Inuyasha... – volvieron a llamarlo.

Parpadeó varias veces, volteó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la chica - ¿sucede algo¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kagome. Inuyasha asintió – si, solo recordaba – tranquilizó, la chica ladeó el rostro y se fue acercando a él – besame – susurró, el ojidorado gustoso lo hizo, tenía que complacer a su ahora esposa ¿no, y más en el estado delicado en el que se encontraba.

-echo de menos tus orejitas, ojala tu papá te castigue otra vez jeje – dijo tocandole la parte superior de la cabeza donde antes se encontraban las blancas orejitas.

- feh, calla y bésame Kagome – dijo este poniendo su mano en la nuca de ella, la pelinegra asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese brillo que tenía desde hacía unos días y que Inuyasha supo desde que la vio, lo que significaba.

- te amo – susurraron los dos a la vez, provocando sus risas, mientras seguían besandose, porque tenían que entretenerse, les esperaba un largo camino para llegar a su nuevo hogar. Una casita alejada en el campo, rodeada de hermosos árboles.

Y así el carruaje negro donde una pareja recién casada se besaban, partía a su nuevo hogar, donde les esperaba días llenos de felicidad, algunos tristes..., pero lo que nunca faltaría sería el amor, ese sentimiento profundo que sentimos, que nos hace realizar cosas que nunca haríamos, el que nos hace sufrir, llorar, odiar, el que nos hace sonreir, reír, amar, ser felíz...

FIN?

**- Y esa es la leyenda de Tsuki y Taiyō – terminó de narrar la mujer.**

**- es muy bonita madre, pero ¿fue de verdad? - preguntó la niña mirando la flor que tenía en su mano.**

**- es una leyenda hija, creer si fue de verdad o no es cosa tuya – respondió dulcemente a su hija – venga vamos a casa a preparar la cena, despidete de tus bisabuelos.**

**La niña asintió, se acercó a las dos tumbas que estaban juntas y colocó la flor en ellas – adios abuelitos, que pena que no pude conoceros, mamá habla muy bien de vosotros siempre– dijo la niña dandoles un besito volado.**

**- vamos Narín – dijo su madre a un metro de ella.**

**La niña los miró por última vez y corrió hasta su madre, creo que si creeré en la leyenda se dijo mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojitos dorados.**

**En las lápidas se podía observar un grabado en ellas :**

_Inuyasha y Kagome, que sus almas descansen en paz_

_y que su amor dure hasta la eternidad _

_en las nuevas vidas alcanzadas._

* * *

_Hola T-T, el último capi de la historia, jo voy a echarla de menos jejej, cuando escribes una historia te acabas acostumbrando a estar pensando que vas a cambiar que vas a transimitir que poner que hacer..., creo que pronto publicaré otra historia, tengo una en mente, es de epoca antigua tb, pero no así de fantasiosa jeje, en mi 1º historia voy y me arriesgo a este tipo de género que es dfícil que guste jiji, así soy yo..., bueno pues quería dar las gracias por su apoyo, de verdad que eso me animó a seguir y esforzarme todo lo que pude (se que tngo que mejorar, pero me gustó como quedó ). Espero que todo lo hayan entendido, a Kikyo pues aprendió la lección y se marchó sin dejar rastro, Houyo quedó en shock por siempre jajaja xD._

_Agradecimeintos especialmente a : **Inukillua**, gracias por tus reviews, espero que hayas entendido todo, a lo mejor me expresé mal, el padre lo que ordenó fue que ya podía quitarle el castigo a Inu, aunque... puede volver a castigarlo como dice kag, **Inujocelyn**, gracias por todos los reviews, siempre has comentado en todos los capis de mi historia y te lo agradezco de corazón, **Kisa-Chan-sohma**, me alegro que te gustara y emocionara, yo hice así el capi con esos fines, me alegro de que pasara así, gracias por tds los reviews que me has dejado en mi historia, y también gracias por aclararme lo de las alertas jeje, **lieli**, gracias por todos los comentarios tb que me dejaste, creo que fuiste la 1º en ponerme un review jejej muchisimas gracias, **Karien-sama**, gracias por tu comentario, jeje dijiste todo lo quesucedería en este capi jajaja, era tan obvio? jajaja bueno pues lo del epilogo, si me lo piden tds xq esto supo a poco, pues creo que si hare uno.También quiero agradecer a las que me han puesto reviews en otros capitulos como **ampis**,**FikaMoo**, **FernandaIK26**, **Einafets **y a todos los que leen._

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad, me a encantado leer vuestros comentarios, también agradecer a los que me han puesto en sus favoritos, eso si que me sorprendió, muchisisismas gracias, me he sentido feliz, orgullosa, contenta, happy vamos jeje, un saludo y muchos besitos.__Me despido hasta el próximo fic que haga._


	10. Epílogo

Sus largos cabellosos plateados danzaban en el aire por la velocidad alcanzada al correr, tenía que ir a casa, quería verla, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella. Aunque intentó parecer fuerte y que nada le molestaba ni hería, no era así..., _las burlas, las risas,_ no aguantaba más, al principio todo el mundo era amable, cortés, pero con los nuevos integrantes al pueblo, todo cambió.

Cuando llegó con la respiración agitada de correr, alzó la vista y la vio, una mujer alta, de cabellos azabache y siempre con una sonrisa. Se apresuró hasta ella y la llamó con un suave murmullo, pero la mujer volteó, había oído su susurro. Pudo ver los ojos brillantes, la sonrisa sincera y tierna, sus brazos extendidos esperando un cálido abrazo, si, era ella, no había nadie tan noble y cariñosa como ella, su madre...

- mamá – volvió a susurrar estirando sus brazos como la pelinegra.

- Ahome, ¿que pasó hija? - preguntó abrazándola cariñosamente. La niña de apenas 6 años levantó el rostro y la miró con sus ojos también chocolates.

- volvieron...volvieron a reirse... de... mi cabello – dijo hipando por los sollozos, la joven madre la miró con infinita ternura y acaricio su rostro.

- eso es la envidia de las jovencitas, ¿no ves que quieren tener el cabello como el tuyo?, largo y sedoso – dijo acariciándolo, quedando entre sus dedos un mechón plateado pero más oscuro que el de su marido.

- pero...no sé..., ¿y los niños? - dijo no muy decidida. Kagome rió pensando que aparte del color del cabello de su padre, también había sacado lo cabezota.

- pues..., los chicos te dicen cosas para disimular – la niña arrugó la frente sin entender – si... como oyes, no quieren que notes que les gustas y llaman tu atención así – dijo un poco indesisa, a lo mejor decir esto a una niña tan pequeña no era bueno se dijo.

La pequeña se sonrojó y giró la vista – bueno... - carraspeó – pues si siguen así que olviden de conquistarme, voy con el primo Shippo que me iba a enseñar como hace magia, ¡dice que hace fuego verde!, ¿ a qué es increíble mami? - preguntó entusiasmada. Kagome asintió sonriente, ella hacia unos años lo había visto, más bien la había salvado de algo horroroso.

Vio como la niña corría con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera volar y desaparecía en dirección a la casita de Shippo, que tenía cerca de la de ellos.

De repente sintió que alguién venía por detrás sigilosamente, kagome agudizó la mirada prepaada, ¿qué iba a hacer si era un bandido?, pues hacerle una llave que le enseñó su fuerte marido.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió las enormes manos atrapando su pequeña cintura, sintió el cálido aliento de esa persona chocando en su oído. Sonrió, reconocería esas manos, ese tibio aire en su oído, la respiración entrecortada. Volteó con su cuerpo, quedando atrapado por los fuertes brazos del hombre.

- no tienes escapatoria – dijo con mirada lujuriosa. La chica se acercó seductoramente a su rostro – ¿no...? - susurró provocativamente a milímetros de la boca del joven. Este no habló más, impulsado por la necesidad de atrapar esos deliciosos labios, la atrajo hacia él, besándola con pasión – nunca podemos jugar – se quejó entre besos.

- eres tú el que no aguanta ni un poquito tonto – repuso ella sin dejar de besarlo. Inuyasha cayó al pasto llevándo consigo a su esposa y siguió besándola mientras recorría su cuerpo sensualmente, Kagome enredó sus brazos en el cuello de este y se dejó llevar por el placer de sus besos y caricias.

Iban a seguir con su muestra de pasión y amor, pero un pequeño de pelo tan azabache como la madre los llamó – mami, papi, ¿qué hacen? - preguntó con voz inocente. Kagome que se encontraba debajo del musculoso cuerpo del albino giró el rostro avergonzada, Inuyasha sonrió divertido, a pesar de los años seguía siendo tan inocente.

- hijo ven, ¡ayudame!, estoy intentando coger a tu madre y se me resiste – dijo haciendo como que no podía mantenerla quieta, la pelinegra suspiró aliviada e intentó soltarse de Inuyasha – no voy a haceros la cena jaja, es mi día libre, soltádme – dijo graciosamente siguiendo el juego de su marido.

El pequeño los miró serio un momento, pero después ensanchando una hermosa sonrisa corrió hacia ellos y se lanzó encima de su padre – venga papi, así no podrá escapar jajja – decía el pequeño creyendo que con su peso impediría el escape de su madre. Permanecieron jugando gran tiempo de la tarde, pronto se les unió su pequeña hija, que junto a su hermano intentaron retener a su madre para que Inuyasha le hiciera cosquillas.

- estoy tan cansada – suspiró Kagome arropando a sus hijos dormiditos.

- espero que no lo estes mucho cariño – dijo pícaro cogiendola por la cintura. Kagome soltó una risita y se dejó guiar hasta su habitación.

- Inuyasha, llevamos todo el día...jugando con...los niños, ¿no...estás...cansadito? - preguntó como pudo, ya que Inuyasha se encontraba besando su cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura.

- pero..., yo quiero seguir jugando... contigo – dijo con voz ronca dejando de besarla. Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la vista avergonzada, _como puedes seguir poniendote roja, llevas muchos años de casada y has "jugado" muchas veces con él, ¡Kagome despierta!_, se decía la pelinegra internamente.

Inuyasha reprimió una risita al observar los cambios en el rostro de su esposa, primero sonrojada levemente, luego pensativa y con reproche, después muchisimo más roja y finalmente con mirada decidida.

- Kagome, ¿sucede algo? - dijo agunatando las ganas de reir.

Ella alzó la vista con sus brillantes orbes chocolate y le dio una sonrisa traviesa y seductora jamás vista, Inuyasha tragó fuertemente, ¿qué se proponía?, ¿se enfadaría?, ¿le castigaría?. La vio avanzar lentamente hacia él, ya que este había retrocedido, y sintió como ella lo empujaba levemente para que cayera a la cama.

- Inu...yasha, prepárate – ronroneó acariciando su pecho – siempre me ruborizas, siempre me dejo llevar..., pero esta vez, como kagome que me llamo, seré yo la que controle la situación.

Inuyasha estaba paralizado, no solo por las dulces caricias que le provocaban un placer increíble, sino también las palabras de Kagome, nunca la había visto tan decidida y seductora a la vez. Le gustaba esta faceta de su mujer.

Kagome se fue posando despacio encima de él y se acercó a sus labios lentamente, primero los rozó brevemente, luego empezó con lentos roces más duraderos, Inuyasha no aguantó más y con sus manos atrapó el rostro de ella, para seguidamente, besarla con una pasión devastadora.

Siguieron besandose y amándose toda la noche, como harían todos los días en los que vivieran.

Ahome observó a sus padres dormir paciblemente, parecía que estaban bastante cansados, -rió-, estos padres no aguantaban mucho jugando con sus hijos, pensó Ahome, si supiera a que jugaron sus padres para acabar así...

Giró hacia la otra habitación y se aseguró de que su hermano dormía, bien, podía irse a pasear sin impedimentos. Quería explorar el pueblo sola sin que nadie la vigilara, y si volvían a insultarla los niños del pueblo, ya verían, dijo con el puño levantado, ella era hija de un hombre muy fuerte y una mujer muy astuta, se dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Avanzó apresurosa hasta llegar a la salida, verificó que no la seguían y partió hacia el pueblo felízmente.

Fascinada por los enormes carruajes transportando a refinadas damiselas, caballeros con traje y sombrero elegantes acompañados por damas, donde sus cuerpos se perdían en los grandes y elaborados vestidos, los pequeños puestitos abarrotados por jovenes y jovencitas, caballos robustos llevados por enormes hombres..., siguió avanzando cada vez más orgullosa de su escapada para la pequeña "excursión".

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida, a pesar de que era de día, el lugar estaba poco iluminado, el silencio la asustó, decidió dar la vuelta y volver, a penas dar dos pasos fue retenida por una pesada mano en su hombro, volteó la cabeza temblando. Un hombre alto, de rasgos finos y pocos temibles, la miraba extrañado, pero después de observarla un rato, abrió los ojos sin poder creerlo.

- eres... eres..., no puede ser, no puede ser, ella esta..., ¡ella esta muerta! - gritó poniendose las manos en la cabeza, la chica asustada intentó escapar pero la volvió a coger esta vez más fuertemente, tirandola al final del callejón.

- ¿quién eres? - preguntó secamente, la albina lo miraba temblorosa, no podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, su pequeño labio temblaba y sus ojitos estaban empañados por las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

- ¡dime quién eres maldita sea! - bociferó nervioso, tenía que confirmarlo, ese pelo de extraño color, esos ojos dulces, inocentes y chocolates, no podía ser... ella no podía ser hija de aquel monstruo y de Kagome, ella murió, él lo vio, fue culpable...

- se...señor... por favor dejeme ir, yo no le conozco – sollozó acurrucada en el rincón del largo callejón.

- ¡no! , ¡tu no te vas!, dime quién eres y te dejaré, ¡venga! – gritó acercandose hasta la asustada niña, como ella no hablaba la levantó fuertemente y la apoyó en la fría pared – eres hija de él, ¿verdad?, de ese maldito monstruo, ¿verdad?, ¡contesta! - le ordenó con el furioso rostro pegado al de ella. La pequeña niña pegó un gritito asustada, otra vez la llamaban monstruo, ¿por qué?, no se merecía esto, ni ella ni su familia, no se lo merecía.

- ¿eres hijo de ese monstruo? - preguntó con ansiedad.

- si – contestó una voz ronca, haciendo eco en el silencioso callejón.

- Houyo... - murmuró Kagome sin creerlo, ese no era el mismo joven que le había pedido matrimonio, aquel que fue su mejor amigo, que siempre la trataba bien. Houyo se giró lentamente, vio a Inuyasha mirandolo con desprecio y observando cada movimiento que hacia, luego se fijó en Kagome, la mirada que recibió, llena de dolor, decepción, lástima..., era desgarradora, pero volver a verla después de tantos años, tan dulce y hermosa como siempre..., corrió en dirección a ella y la abrazó fuertemente – estas viva, estas viva – decía apretándola en el abrazo, Inuyasha fue a separlo pero Kagome le hizo una seña para que no interfiriera y que fuera a ver a la pequeña.

- Houyo, ya pasó, todo esta bien, por favor no llores, se que no eres así – consolaba Kagome al joven que lloraba desesperado.

- ¡oh Kagome!, no sabes lo alegre que estoy, estas viva, cuando..., cuando pasó aquello me hundí, no hablaba con nadie, quedé en estado de shock, no creía lo que pasaba, me ayudé de la bebida..., aparté a mis amistades – explicaba el castaño, sin dejar de abrazarla, la necesitaba tanto, echaba de menos sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su voz, sus consejos, sus problemas, la quería tanto...

- Kagome, Ahome esta bien, solo un poco asustada – dijo Inuyasha acercándose con la niña en brazos. Kagome se deshizo del abrazo de Houyo y se abalanzó hacia su niña - ¡Ahome!. No vuelvas a irte asi por favor – dijo cogiéndola de los brazos de su marido.

La niña asintió y la abrazó ocultando su rostro – te quiero mucho mami – Kagome le acarició el cabello calmándola. Houyo se quedó atónito, observando la escena, su kagome era la madre de esa niña, y aunque tuviera parecido con aquel monstruo, le daba tanto amor...

Inuyasha lo vigilaba de cerca, ya que el castaño se acercó a sus dos chicas más preciadas.

- Ka...Kagome ella es... es – calló, no podía continuar.

- si Houyo, ella es mi hija Ahome, ¿a que es linda? – dijo con la mirada llena de orgullo y amor. Houyo observó a la pequeña que lo miraba con miedo, se parecía mucho a Kagome, si, era realmente hermosa, y eso que solo era una niña, conquistaría muchos corazones cuando fuera una jovencita.

- si..., her..., hermosa..., ¡cuanto lo siento!, me dejé llevar por la sorpresa y la envidia, perdoname por favor – dijo arrepentido de verdad – perdonenme las dos – rectificó mirando a la pequeña que asentía dulcemente, definitivamente, era igualita a Kagome.

Kagome dejó a la niña con Inuyasha y se acercó a Houyo – no bebas más y pide perdón a tus amistades – aconsejó entristecida - eres un buen hombre, no desperdisies tu vida – dijo sincera – y perdóname a mi también Houyo, de verdad, siempre seremos amigos – concluyó con un beso en la mejilla.

- vamos a casa Inu – dijo tomándolo del brazo junto a su hija para irse – feh!, no se porque tuviste que darle un beso y perdonarlo – se quejaba el ojidorado mientras las conducía a casa. Houyo se quedó observandolos sin quitar su mano de la mejilla besada por la pelinegra.

Tenía razón, retomaría su vida, como lo hizo ella, él también quería una familia a la que proteger y querer.

- eres demasiado buena – seguía replicando el ojidorado en el camino a casa.

- Inuyasha por favor, dejalo ya, ¿quieres? - dijo cansada la pelinegra dandole la mano a la pequeña niña.

- esta bien, y tu jovencita – dijo mirándo a Ahome – menos mal que tu hermano te vio salir, no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿ves lo que puede pasar? - le dijo serio pero tiernamente Inuyasha, la albina asintió apenada.

Kagome observaba incrédula la escena, Inuyasha regañando a su hija pero sin gritar ni nada, ¿dónde estaba el señor gruñón sabelotodo?. Soltó una risita y siguió su camino ignorando el rostro de confusión de su marido.

- Kagome espera – dijo Inuyasha, cuando ya estaban enfrente de la casa. Kagome paró y dejó a su hija entrar, donde le esperaba su hermano.

- dime.

- ¿es...est..estas enfadada? - preguntó con carita de cachorrito herido. Kagome se acercó a él lentamente y acarició su mejilla – no..., no lo estoy Inu, ¿ y tú conmigo? - preguntó ella sin dejar de acariciarlo.

- no – dijo roncamente Inuyasha antes de devorar sus labios, ella correspondió gustosa y se dejó llevar por su infinito amor.

Llevaban seis años juntos, pero su amor seguía como aquel día en el que creyó perderla, pero lo que hizo fue amarla más. Porque, aunque nada es para siempre, lo disfrutaría al máximo, sean en momentos oscuros o momentos alegres en la vida.

Estaban en la pequeña pero acogedora casita de Kagome, se encontraban en una sala sentadas en un sencillo pero cómodo sofá, tenían la puerta corredera abierta para vigilar a los niños que se encontraban en el jardín.

- Sango vaya barrigota que tienes ya – dijo la pelinegra tocándole el enorme vientre a su amiga.

- tu tuviste más – repuso la castaña.

- me venían mellizos, lista – justificó Kagome con una sonrisa, si, tuvo dos preciosos bebés, una niña, Ahome y un niño, Sekai.

Los maridos estaban hablando en el jardín, vigilando supuestamente a los pequeños que jugaban con una pequeña y bonita gatita de pelaje claro con orejas y cola negras, llamada Kirara.

- ¿duele mucho el parto?, tenías que a ver visto la cara de Inuyasha cuando salió del parto, jjaja estaba más pálido que la propia Luna – explicó Sango. Kagome sonrió ante esto, si supiera... .Cuando años atrás le dispararon, creía que estaba incosciente, pero todo brilló y pudo ver a la madre de Inuyasha solo unos segundos, esta dijo: _cuídalo por mí._

Luego despertó y vio a Inuyasha mirándola asustado y a la vez sorprendido, quiso decirle que vio a su madre y que era muy hermosa, pero se quedó dormida sin fuerzas. Más tarde se enteró de que sí llegó a morir, ya que no respiraba, pero revivió gracias al deseo de Inuyasha.

Sonrió, cumpliría lo que le pidió su suegra, por así decirlo, no hacia falta que se lo pidieran, ella lo amaba y siempre lo cuidaría y protegería, siempre...

- ¿Las mamás de tus amiguitos son bonitas? - preguntó curioso Miroku a Sekai que lo miraba sin entender. Inuyasha lo fulminó con la mirada - Miroku...- avisó enfadado.

- ¿qué hice? - preguntó poniendo cara inocente.

- siempre serás el mismo, no te basta ya con tener desendiente, Sango te va a dar uno – dijo fastidiado el ojidorado.

- Sango..., si, es verdad, es mi esposa y me va a dar un hijo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo -dijo en un suspiró tierno.

- ¡feh!, YO soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – recalcó Inuyasha.

- siento decirte amigo, que estas equivocado porque soy yo el más feliz del mundo.

- no, eres tu el que se equivoca, porque soy yo el más feliz - dijo muy seguro.

- no, yo.

- ¡yo !.

- ¡yo !.

Kagome y Sango llegaron al jardín alarmadas por los gritos, a las dos les recorrió una gotita de sudor por la sien. Se podía observar a Inuyasha y Miroku peleando, mientras los niños estaban sentados en primera fila viéndolos divertidos, hasta la gatita se acostó a sus lados para ver mejor.

- ¡hombres quién los entiende! - dijeron al unisono llevándose a los niños de allí, mientras los pequeños se quejaban, queremos ver el espectáculo, replicaban.

Y así, consistía un día de la particular pareja, la cual empezó con mal pie, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue uniendo y reforzando sin darse cuenta. Porque así de fina es la línea que separa el odio del amor, la bondad y el mal, y nunca mejor dicho, _el amor de la Luna y el Sol_.

**/_ cinco años después... _/**

- pues mi mamá siempre se pelea con mi papá por tonterías, jaja es muy gracioso porque ella le grita y él también, luego mi madre hace un puchero con una lagrimita y eso hace que mi padre se calme y empiese a consolarla, después se besan y asunto arreglado – dijo orgullosa la niña albina de unos 11 años.

Los niños asintieron.

- pues cuando mi madre esta limpiando los cacharros, o haciendo pañuelos, mi padre siempre le toca – rie – el trasero – vuelve a reir con una manita tapando su boquita como si hubiera dicho algo indebido.

Todos los niños hacen igual.

- y después mi madre le riñe y le pega – se escucha un ooohhh de los presentes – pero luego él le hace mimitos y mi madre sonrojada le perdona – concluye el niño de 10 años con ojos azules y pelo castaño.

- puel, mi mami le dice a mi papaito que le de abrazos y le haga cosas como le plometía de jovencitos, pero mi papi le dice que tiene que il a tlabaja y... y mi mami se pone trite, luego mi papi cuando viene le da una flor de i..i , ¿cómo se llamaba?, ¿de ili?, ¿de illi? - se preguntaba sin éxito la niña de ojos verdes y cabello castaño cobrizo. Los niños menearon las cabezas resignados.

- se llama flor de Iris boba, y cuando hables quitate la mano de la boca que no se te entiende, bebé – dijo burlón. A milésimas de segundos, recibe un coscorrón de su hermana mayor,tan solo un minuto mayor que él.

- no le hables así, solo tiene 4 años, el bobo eres tu, ¡abusón! - le reprocha su hermana.

- eres una mandona y flacucha, normal que a los niños no les gustes, siempre estas enojada – dijo su hermano con una sonrisa triunfal. Ahome reprimió el grito que iba a dar porque los demás niños estaban delante, con una venita marcándole en la sien levantó el puño en dirección a la cabeza de su hermano, pero alguien se la retuvo.

- no Ahome-chan, no se debe pegar, es tu hermano, deberías protegerlo no golpearlo, ahora portensen bien, ¿de acuerdo? - les dijo un ya grandesito y atractivo Shippo.

La niña sonrojada asintió y se disculpó sentandose en su lugar otra vez.

- jaja mira como se quedó callada, ¿saben por qué? - preguntó burlón Sekai, los chicos restantes negaron – ¡porque le gusta Shippo! – aclaró riendo, a los demás les salió una gotita en la sien.

- no es verdad – dijo ruborizada – solo me parece valiente, guapo, simpático... - se quedó callada al ver lo que dijo – feh! - optó por decir mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- si que os pareceís los dos a vuestros padres - comentó Kazuo tocando discretamente el trasero de la pequeña Akako, de ojos celestes y pelo pelirojo. Esta supo defenderse - dejáme, tu si que te pareces a tu padre – gritó enojada. Su hermana de 4 años rió al ver la situación, pronto todos la siguieron.

Kagome, Sango y Ayame observaban a sus hijos reir en el césped sentados en círculo, ¿de qué se reían esos diablillos?, pensaron las tres madres. A muy pocos pasos del lugar, se podía escuchar claramente a los padres hablar histéricamente.

- tienes razón, el mundo tiene a un nuevo Miroku entre nosotros, nuestras pequeñas estan en peligro – comentó Kouga.

- ¿pequeño Miroku? ..., si es verdad, mi hijo a heredado mi escurridiza mano, estoy muy orgulloso de él – declaró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡feh!, como toque un pelo a mi hija se las verá conmigo y Sekai – masculló Inuyasha. Kouga rió – tranquilo, tu hija sacó gran parte del carácter de Kagome y un poco del tuyo, créeme que quien estara en peligro será el hijo de Miroku, jaja tu hija no se dejará tocar ni un pelo – comentó entre risas Kouga. El albino asintió orgulloso.

- y..., hablando de mujeres, ¿qué tal con vuestras esposas? - preguntó pícaro Miroku.

- muy bien, Kagome me tiene sorprendido, cada día hace mej..., ¡ Miroku!, no preguntes esas cosas – dijo rojo Inuyasha. Kouga y el ex-religioso rieron por el comportamiento del ojidorado.

- pues mi Sanguito es una máquina, aunque vuelva a estar embarazada, sabeís, ayer mientras se encontraba en posición d... - no pudo seguir porque sintió un escalofrío detrás de él, se fijó en el rostro de sus amigos que estaban serios y pálidos, más pálido quedó él cuando volteó y se encontró con Shippo tapandose la boca para no reir y con las tres mujeres fulminandolos con la mirada. Sobretodo Sango, que ya ténía preparada la mano, las otras dos mujeres se llevaron a rastras a sus maridos que intentaban defenderse, diciendo que ellos no habían hecho nada.

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar donde quedaron solos Miroku y Sango. Ël tragó fuertemente, lo que se pudo oír minutos después fueron los gritos del pelinegro, junto con súplicas dirijidas a su querida Sanguito.

- ¿escuchasteis?, eso es lo que pasa siempre en casa, jeje, ¿a que sí Kohaku? - preguntó Kazuo a su hermano mayor, este solo pudo asentir avergonzado.

- tu mamá me da miedo - dijo Akako. Kazuo aprovechando la ocasión se acercó a ella rápidamente y sujetó sus manos - tranquila, no temas, si permaneces pegada a mí, no sucederá nada - dijo mirando al horizonte mientras la apegaba a él.

Todos los demás exalaron un profundo suspiro y siguieron con sus juegos. Akako les pidió ayuda mientras intentaba separar al niño que seguía pegado a ella, suspiró resignada esperanzada de que Sango, la madre de Kazuo viniera y lo apartase.

Y así era como terminaba un día "normal" para las tres familias que se formaron hacía ya 11 años, aquellos que al conocerse, experimentaron el amor al instante, gracias al amor puro de la Luna y el Sol, porque gracias a ellos nació Inuyasha, que conoció a kagome, chica que ayudó a Miroku con Sango, y que levantó celos a Ayame por Kouga. Y así les sucedería a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos..., porque una cosa nunca se les olvidaría a ninguno: _La leyenda de __**tsuki y taiyo.**_

_Aquellos dos astros enamorados, que sin que nadie lo supiera, observaban orgullosos y felices a su hijo. Aquel que se había convertido en un hombre fuerte y sano, marido de una preciosa y bondadosa joven y padre de dos traviesos y lindos mellizos._

_**FIN**_

* * *

Hola!!, ante todo perdón, he tenido unas semanas horribles llenas de cosas malos y mucho trabajo, empezaron las clases y ya tenía examenes esas semanas (desde que terminó semana santa) y más cosas, estoy agotada, y encima mñn tb tengo examen, pero os debía epilogo, es sencillito, si no os gusta diganmelo que yo pongo otro de verdad, y si tiene fallos diganmelo para corregirlo (ando muy despistada), bueno gracias a todos los que han seguido el fic y por los comentarios del último capi ( **Karien-sama**, muchas gracias por tus reviews que bien que te gustaron los capis,y que te rieras con shippo, esq es muy tierno jejej besitos, **Inukillua**, gracias me alegro que te gustara todas las partes del fic, besos,** FernandaIK26**, gracias por tu comentario, y me alegro que te gustara lo de la niña, cuando se me ocurrió pensé que no se prestaría mucha atención, pero resultó al reves me alegro-. **Kisa-Chan-sohma**, gracias por tds tus reviews, y ¡si! es un bebé, bueno dos jeje gracias por todo, **lieli**, gracias por comentar cada uno de mis capis de evrdad besitos,** Inujocelyn, ampis**... y tds los que lean y no dejen review)

De verdad me alegro de que os gustara el final jejej, gracias por vuestro apoyo en mi 1º fic, no me esperaba tantos reviews (para mi es un logro jejej). En cuanto a mi proxima historia pues estoy en duda de si hacerla actual o de época, opinen plis jeje, pero aviso de que tardaré en publicarla, porque aparte de tener que realizar ahora una historia (inspiración, redactar, cuestionar...), estoy muy ocupada con los estudios, y los profesores se estan pasando con examenes y trabajos ¬¬, ¿no tiene vida?, aggr, bueno jej me voy a estudiar literatura T-T, besos.


End file.
